Digimon Xros Wars Story II
by Xros-Hero
Summary: This is the sequel to my continuation of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. Two years after the final battle, Ryutarbazei comes back with a vengeance as he sets up a grand tournament for the Chosen Generals. Now, an older Akari, Doumoto Kouta and a new team must rise up to take on the upcoming fights to come. Please, review. I need an honest opinion on it. Hope you enjoyed it.
1. Chapter 1: Two Years Later!

**Hey there, everyone! Hope that all you are doing well. Here is the sequel to my continuation to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters, Digimon Xros Wars Story **

**II. This story is two years later. Hope you enjoyed it. Be honest, I need to know.**

* * *

Digimon Xros Wars Story II

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Years Later! The Devastated Girl!

Akari's P.O.V:

A good amount of two years has passed since that tragic event. Damn, has it been two years already? It feels like it was just yesterday that it happened. Oh, by the

way, hello again, my name is Hinomoto Akari. I am now fifteen years old. How I am doing, you ask? Well, to be honest, I am not really so sure right now, I have

become devastated since Taiki's sacrifice. Aside that my hair is now longer than before and my chest is finally at the highest stage right now. Yeah, I guess you could

say that everything is pretty much the same since that final battle with Ryutarbazei and ZeedMillenniummon. However, it is not going to be the same for me again. I

wished that Lunamon, Cutemon and Dorulumon were here right now. I…I just feel lost at this moment. I…I feel lost without him by my side.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile, things were not looking so good back in the Digital World; Ryutarbazei has now become the new ruler.

"Lunamon, you don't a choice. Bow down to your ruler." Ryutarbazei said.

"No! I refuse!" Lunamon shouted.

"You refuse?" Ryutarbazei asked.

Ryutarbazei launched a shadow ball at Lunamon. Lunamon felled to the ground.

"She has suffered enough! Leave her alone!" Dorulumon shouted.

"You're a bad egg, kyu!" Cutemon shouted.

"There's no way in hell that we're going to bow down to you!" Mervamon shouted.

"That's right! Not after what happened in the past two years!" Sparrowmon shouted.

"We won't give in!" Ballistamon shouted.

"Our real king is still out there! Just you wait!" Lilymon shouted.

"You still believed that crap?" Ryutarbazei asked.

"You're forgetting that I'm king now. Shoutmon had served his time." Ryutarbazei said.

"No. I do not believe you for a second. Shoutmon-sama is not dead! Shoutmon-sama will come back as he promised! Shoutmon-sama is twice the king you'll ever be!" Lunamon shouted.

Ryutarbazei grew angrier with Lunamon.

"Do not question my motives as king!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

"That's enough! Leave Queen Lunamon alone!" Gumdramon shouted.

In the two years after the sacrifice of Shoutmon and Taiki, Gumdramon gained new features on himself and became more responsible than he was before.

"She is right! You do not deserve the title of king! The real Ou-sama will kick your ass once he and Taiki come back!" Gumdramon shouted.

"They won't be making a comeback. I am sure of it." Ryutarbazei said.

"You're wrong." Lunamon said.

"Am I?" Ryutarbazei asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the human world, Akashi Tagiru, now fifteen years old along with a now fourteen-year old Amano Yuu, a now fifteen year-old Mogami Ryouma and

newcomer, Doumoto Kouta of seventh grade were in the last inch of winning the street basketball championship.

"We're doing great, guys!" Ryouma said.

"Yeah! We're just about halfway in winning the championship!" Yuu said.

"Thanks to our hard work!" Kouta hollered.

"Come on, Ryouma! You got this in the bag!" A now fourteen-year old Suzaki Airu hollered.

"You can do it, Yuu-kun!" A now fifteen-year old Sudou Miho hollered.

"Aim to win, Tagiru!" A now fifteen-year old Takahashi Mami hollered.

"Tagiru-kun! Yuu-sama!" A now fifteen year old Hazuki Haruka and Mike Midori hollered in unison.

"Knock them dead, guys!" Sano Tatsuya hollered.

"Our school's basketball team has gotten really strong within the past two years." A now sixteen-year old Tsurugi Zenjirou said.

"With the addition of Kouta-kun of course!" A now seventeen-year old Amano Nene said.

"Xros Heart! Fight hard!" A now fourteen-year old Funabashi Kiichi hollered.

Everyone started to look at Kiichi with surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to…" Kiichi said.

"No, no. It's alright, Kiichi-kun." Nene said.

"It's been a while though…" A now fourteen-year old Tobari Ren said.

"Also, it's been a bit rocky since that tragic day…" A now fifteen-year old Hinoki Tokio said.

"Akari-chan is really devastated because of it…" Nene said.

"Has anyone seen Oneesan Akari-san since?" Airu asked.

"Sadly, no. We have not seen her in quite a while." Zenjirou replied.

"Poor Akari-san…" Mami said.

Several basketball players blocked Tagiru's path.

"Crap. There is no way that I can shoot the ball at rate. If I have learnt anything from Taiki-san, you cannot do this alone. You have to win with a team! Kouta is our

only hope!" Tagiru thought, thinking in his mind.

Tagiru began to dribble the ball rapidly.

"Ryouma!" Tagiru shouted.

Ryouma caught the ball with ease.

"Yes!" Ren hollered.

"Way to go, darling!" Airu hollered.

Ryouma immediately charged through the other players to get close to the goal. Yuu and Kouta followed afterwards.

"Yuu!" Ryouma shouted, as he passed the ball to Yuu.

Yuu immediately caught the basketball.

"Yuu-kun caught it!" Miho hollered.

"That's my little brother for you!" Nene hollered.

"Come on, Onii-chan!" A now nine-year old Amano Kotone hollered.

"Do you best and good luck, Yuu!" Airu hollered.

Yuu intervene on some players.

"Go for it, Kouta-kun!" Yuu hollered.

Yuu passed the basketball to Kouta.

"Got it!" Kouta hollered.

"Kouta, show them on hard work can provide you!" A now thirteen-year old Kimemo Hasari hollered.

"Right!" Kouta hollered.

"Kouta, you got this! Good luck!" Tagiru hollered.

"Thank you, Tagiru-san!" Kouta said.

"Okay, I have to make this shot. Everyone is counting on me. I have to bring a miracle!" Kouta thought, thinking in his mind.

Kouta immediately launched the basketball into the air.

Everyone was waiting for the big turnout. However, the ball is still in the air.

"Ah man. I actually miss a shot…" Kouta said.

"It will be alright, Kouta." Tagiru said.

Then, a mysterious figure came out of nowhere.

"Look!" Kotone hollered.

The figure caught the ball.

"Super Miracle Shot!" The figure shouted.

The figure shot the ball into the hoop.

With that, Team Xros Heart had won.

"We won?" Kouta asked.

"We won!" Tagiru, Ryouma, Yuu and Tatsuya hollered in unison.

"Way to go, Kouta!" Hasari hollered.

"Well play, sweetheart!" Airu hollered.

"Mysterious figure, thanks for the save back there!" Kouta said.

"Who are you by any chance?" Tagiru asked.

The figure smiled and revealed she is to be no other than Akari herself.

"Akari-san?!" Tagiru asked, being surprised.

"Hi there, Tagiru-kun. Everyone." Akari said.

"Are you okay, Akari-chan?" Nene asked.

"We were so worried about you, Oneesan Akari-san." Airu said.

"I…I've been holding up." Akari said.

"Akari-san, how did you learn that move?" Kouta asked.

"I…I have been watching Taiki and the others doing practices for a while now." Akari said, in a very sheepish manner.

"Way cool! You should volunteer for us sometime, Akari-san!" Tagiru said.

"Tagiru's right. We would be glad to have you, Akari-san." Ryouma said.

"Please consider it, Akari-san." Yuu said.

Then, Kouta noticed something familiar.

"It can't be…" Kouta said.

"Oi, Yuji!" Kouta hollered.

"Kouta! Come back, idiot!" Hasari shouted, chasing after Kouta.

"Looks like those two will be a great couple." Mami said.

"Kind of like…" Nene said.

Then, Nene noticed Akari's sadness when she was about to mentioned a 'lost hero'.

"Akari-chan…I didn't mean to…" Akari said.

"It's fine." Akari said.

"It's just that it has been two years since Taiki-kun and Shoutmon sacrificed themselves…" Nene said.

"I said that it's fine!" Akari shouted.

"I knew this was a mistake coming here…" Akari said.

Akari immediately dashed out in a hurry.

"Wait a minute, Akari-chan!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Akari-chan..." Nene said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouta encountered his best friend/rival, Musha Yuji.

"Yo, Yuji!" Kouta hollered.

"Hm?" Yuji asked.

"Have we met?" Yuji asked.

Then, Kouta got pissed off in a second.

"Of course that we met! It's me, Kouta!" Kouta shouted.

"We were friends before you transferred to an elite school!" Kouta shouted.

"Does not ring a bell." Yuji said.

"Don't give me that crap! You hadn't paid me a visit since I was out of the hospital!" Kouta shouted.

"You know, you do look familiar." Yuji said.

"Of course I do!" Kouta hollered.

Then, Hasari caught up to Kouta.

"Stop running off like that, Kouta!" Hasari shouted.

"Oh! Hi, Yuji-kun!" Hasari hollered.

"Hi, Hasari-san." Yuji said.

"Oh, you remembered Hasari but not me?!" Kouta asked, in an annoyed manner.

"Quit your whining!" Hasari shouted.

Hasari punched Kouta in the head.

"You're lucky that you won a basketball match." Hasari said.

"I better get going now." Yuji said.

Yuji began to walk away.

"That guy! Thinks that he doesn't know me at all!" Kouta hollered.

"Seriously, what do you see in him, Kouta?" Hasari asked.

Then, a mysterious and wild figure bumped into Kouta and Hasari. It was a now thirteen-year old Asami Reiko.

"Reiko-san!" Hasari hollered.

"What is your deal?" Kouta asked.

"I'm sorry, Kouta-kun. I'm sorry too, Hasari-chan." Reiko said.

"Did Yuji-kun just passed by?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kouta asked.

"Oh, crap! I just missed him! I have to watch his every move!" Reiko hollered.

Therefore, Reiko zoomed away to watched Yuji in secret.

"Reiko is weird to the head." Kouta said.

"I think that she has a crush on Yuji-kun." Hasari said.

Then, Kouta could feel an unusual sight around him.

"Kouta? What's wrong?" Hasari asked.

"I-It's nothing. I just feel a little fuzzy." Kouta said.

"Kouta." Hasari said.

"Let's go get some ice cream! My treat!" Kouta hollered.

"Right!" Hasari hollered.

* * *

Akari's P.O.V:

I began to run with lots of tears in my eyes. I hated how my life is turning out. I just hated it badly. I did not bother to look back as I passed through every citizen of

the town. Eventually, I came to my old house. The same house that is two blocks away from Taiki's place. I went inside. There, I saw my entire family waiting for me.

"Akari dear, do you want to help me prepare for dinner?" My mom asked.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" My dad asked.

"Could I skip dinner tonight? I just want to be left alone." I said.

"But, Akari…" My mom said.

I just went upstairs and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

"Nee-san…" Akari's little sister, Akeno said.

"Mama, is Nee-san going to be okay?" Akari's second little brother, Akihiko said.

"I really hope so. Nothing has been the same for Akari since Taiki-kun left." Mrs. Hinomoto said.

"I'm really worried about her…" Mr. Hinomoto said.

"Me too. It's like she has sense of happiness." Akari's first little brother, Akira said.

"Nee-san. Please be alright…" Akeno said.

* * *

Nene's P.O.V:

I felt bad when I made Akari-chan sadder than she already has. A lot has changed since the final battle with Ryutarbazei and ZeedMillenniummon. Yuu has become a

junior scientist at his school in hopes to find a way to bring Taiki-kun back. Kotone is now attending public school and is still lively as she was before. As for myself, I

have become a mega-popular idol throughout the entire world. In addition, I am now in a full-relationship with Zenjirou-kun, which I am happy about. Kiriha-kun is

still in America, expanding his family's company overseas. He has not called since, but he stills visits from time to time, which is sweet of him to do. Considering that

we briefly dated each other until both of us decided just to remained good friends. I have decided to go visit Akari-chan in her time of need. I do not want my female

best friend to suffer any more pain.

* * *

Akari's P.O.V:

I began to cry endlessly on my bed. I cry and cry each day. I kept on thinking about Taiki. Taiki. That was still on my mind. I picked up a stuffed doll of Taiki that I

handmade myself.

"Baka…" I said.

"Baka!" I shouted, as I threw the doll into the ground.

I watched through my gallery of memories. It mostly had Taiki in them. Seeing those made me missed Taiki more. I lay in my bed again, crying once more. I took

out an old picture of the entire Xros Heart from under my pillow.

"Taiki…Don't you know that I missed you really badly?" I asked.

Then, a beep was heard on my orange Xros Loader.

"Huh?" I asked.

I glance at my Xros Loader and saw my three partners again.

"Akari!" Lunamon and Cutemon hollered in unison.

"Lunamon! Cutemon! Dorulumon!" I hollered in joy.

"It's great to see you, Akari." Dorulumon said.

"Yeah! It has been too long!" I hollered.

"We missed you so much, Akari, kyu." Cutemon said.

"I missed you too, Cutemon!" I hollered.

"So, how are things back in the Digital World?" I asked.

"It's not going so well." Dorulumon said.

"Ryutarbazei is now ruling." Lunamon explained.

"What?!" I asked in a shockingly manner.

"I thought that he was defeated two years ago!" I shouted.

"He manages to survive somehow." Dorulumon replied.

"Shoutmon-sama is a way better king than he is! I still missed him though." Lunamon said.

"Me too, kyu." Cutemon said.

"So, about you, Akari?" Lunamon asked.

"Still feeling worse." I replied.

"We'll get through it somehow." Dorulumon said.

"Thanks, guys. Thank you." I said.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile, in another dimension within the digital space, a now sixteen-year old Kudou Taiki, Shoutmon and their new friend DORUmon were training.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Brave Goggle Boy!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the second chapter of Digimon Xros Wars Story II. It focuses on the strong friendship between Akari and Nene along with the new bond of Kouta and DORUmon. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Brave Goggle Boy! His Name, Doumoto Kouta!

"That's it! Keep it up, guys!" Taiki hollered.

"Right, Taiki!" Shoutmon and DORUmon shouted in unison.

"Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon shouted.

Shoutmon used his microphone to smash on some rocks.

"Very cool, Shoutmon-sama!" DORUmon hollered.

"Your turn, DORUmon!" Shoutmon hollered.

"R-Right!" DORUmon said.

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon shouted.

DORUmon launched an iron sphere from his mouth. The sphere went straight at the rocks.

"Nice one!" Shoutmon hollered, giving a thumbs-up to DORUmon.

"Looks like you have improved well, DORUmon." Apollomon said.

"I don't know about that." DORUmon said.

"But, you have. You got what it takes to be powerful." Spadamon said.

"You sure are lucky to have a friend like Taiki. I know that I am." Olegmon said.

"It's a good thing that the three of you had found us. I remembered it well." Taiki said.

* * *

Flashback of two years ago:

"_There's clearly a misunderstanding, DORUmon. Shoutmon is already my partner._" Taiki said.

"_But, you released me from my sleep._" DORUmon said.

"It's very hard to explain since you're new to this stuff." Shoutmon said.

"_Then, who is my true partner?_" DORUmon asked.

"_Don't worry; I'm sure that out there, someone is looking for you too._" Taiki said.

"_I hope so._" DORUmon said.

Then, a portal had appeared.

"_Huh?_" Taiki and Shoutmon asked in unison.

Apollomon, Olegmon and Spadamon appeared from out of the portal.

"_Apollomon! Olegmon! Spadamon!_" Taiki hollered.

"_But how_?" Shoutmon asked.

"_We have searched high and low for you._" Apollomon explained.

"_We knew that you two would survive somehow._" Olegmon said.

"_And it looks like that we were right._" Spadamon said.

"_This is DORUmon. Our new friend._" Taiki said, introducing DORUmon to Apollomon, Olegmon and Spadamon.

DORUmon became a little bit shy.

"_He can be a bit shy though. Be a little gentle with him._" Shoutmon said.

"We mean you no harm. It's an honor to meet you, young DORUmon." Apollomon said.

"_It's great to meet you too!_" DORUmon hollered.

"_If you're wondering, this is a place called DigiNeo._" Spadamon said.

"_DigiNeo?_ " Taiki asked.

"_No wonder that it looks like a cross between the Digital World and DigiQuartz._" Shoutmon said.

"_Well, since that we're going to be in here for a while, we might as well train in preparation for our return!_" Taiki said.

"_Great idea, Taiki!_" Shoutmon hollered.

"_How about it, DORUmon? Want to train in order to meet your future partner? _" Taiki asked.

"_Yeah! I want to! _" DORUmon hollered.

Taiki and Shoutmon smiled.

* * *

Flashback to a year ago:

Throughout their next days together, a fifteen-year old Taiki, Shoutmon and DORUmon were training to their fullest. By getting great help from Apollomon, Olegmon and Spadamon.

DORUmon ran fast.

"_Dash Metal!_" DORUmon shouted.

DORUmon shot an iron ball into the rocks.

"_Great job, DORUmon!_" BioShoutmon said, speaking in Taiki's voice.

"_But, watch on how we do things here!"_ BioShoutmon hollered, speaking in Shoutmon's voice.

"_Dragon's Fury!_" BioShoutmon shouted.

BioShoutmon launched a fiery punch at the rocks.

"_So awesome._" DORUmon said, stuck in deep awe.

"_Excellent work, you three._" Apollomon said.

"_It's a good thing that we teach you about staying in your combined form a bit longer._" Olegmon said.

"_It's a good thing too._" BioShoutmon said, speaking in Taiki's voice.

BioShoutmon immediately defused into Taiki and Shoutmon respectively.

"_Hey, Taiki, your voice is getting way deeper than before. What is that called when someone's voice starts to change? _" Shoutmon asked.

"_Puberty. I have been through it before._" Taiki explained.

"_Really? Haven't noticed it till now._" Shoutmon said.

"_Speaking of that, I think that I need a change of clothes. The clothes that I have been wearing since the final battle with DarknessBagramon are starting to shrunk._" Taiki said.

"_It's a good that you asked of that, Taiki. DigiNeo has all sorts of clothes of both human and Digimon needs._" Apollomon explained.

Then, Taiki noticed a long red jacket with a long lapel and golden straps under it, a black shirt along with white oval and gray borders plus a gray "t" and line in the chest. The shirt is very similar to the one Taiki wore during his first trip during the Digital World. Taiki also saw beige brown pants with black pads. Finally, a red and white trainer shoes.

"_Neat! Those look awesome!_" Taiki hollered.

The clothes immediately transferred into Taiki.

"_They're perfect! It even has a gold band on the right!_" Taiki hollered.

"_It has the signs of Xros Heart and the Code Crown too!_" Shoutmon hollered.

"_I'll take some bandages for myself. That would go perfectly with my shredded scarf." _ Shoutmon said, wrapping some bandages on his arms, legs, tail and hands.

"_These rings will help you to stay alive._" Apollomon said, as he gave two rings to Taiki.

Taiki immediately put them on.

"_We don't want anything happening to you after all._" Spadamon said.

"_DORUmon, after learning more about you in the past few days, I think that the partner you are suited for is Kouta._" Taiki explained.

"_Kouta?_" DORUmon asked.

"_He's another human like me. He's really friendly and I believed that he holds true potential._" Taiki explained.

"_Kouta. I can't to meet my own partner, Kouta!_" DORUmon hollered.

* * *

Flashback ends there.

* * *

"That was really something." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah. It was." Taiki said.

"DORUmon, I think that you're ready to finally meet Kouta." Taiki said.

"I wonder how he will react to me." DORUmon said.

"I think that he'll welcome you with open arms." Shoutmon said.

"I'm so pumped in wanting to see Lunamon again!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Akari. Don't worry; we'll be together again soon." Taiki thought, thinking in his mind.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile, back in the human world, Akari was still sulking about the loss of Taiki.

"Akari. Please snap out of it." Lunamon said.

"It's just a phase. It will be over soon." Dorulumon said.

"It's not a phase. It's been like since that event with Shoutmon-sama and Taiki." Lunamon said.

"Akari, kyu." Cutemon said.

"I lost all hope to live on." Akari said.

"Akari, don't think that! There's no reason for you to give up!" Dorulumon said.

"But, there is." Akari said.

"Akari." Lunamon said.

"Nothing will go right for me." Akari said.

Outside of the Hinomoto residence, Nene was at the door. Nene breathes a little bit. Nene gently knocked on the door. Mrs. Hinomoto opened the door.

"Ah! Nene-chan!" Mrs. Hinomoto hollered.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hinomoto!" Nene said.

"Um, is Akari-chan home? I wanted to see how see's doing." Nene said.

"She is home. She is at her room. Poor thing. It is like her heart got completely smashed into pieces." Mrs. Hinomoto said.

"Why don't you join us for dinner, Nene-chan?" Mrs. Hinomoto said.

"I would love to." Nene said.

"Akari! We have a familiar guest for dinner tonight!" Mrs. Hinomoto hollered.

* * *

Akari's P.O.V:

"Looks like Nene is here for dinner, kyu." Cutemon said.

"I'll be there in a second, Mom!" I hollered.

"We'll chat later on. Okay, guys?" I asked.

"Okay! See you after dinner, Akari!" Lunamon hollered.

"Don't eat too much." Dorulumon said.

The images of Lunamon, Cutemon and Dorulumon disappeared afterwards.

I hurried downstairs to meet with my family and Nene for dinner.

I came downstairs.

"Glad to have you come to eat after all, dear!" My mom said.

Nene waved to me with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Akari-chan!" Nene hollered.

"Hi, Nene!" I hollered, waving back to Nene.

"We're having Wafuu Pasta! Your favorite meal!" My dad hollered.

"You know that it is!" I hollered.

Nene just gracefully smiled.

Therefore, my family, Nene and I ate my favorite meal out of anything, Wafuu Pasta!

After a little too many servings, I became full.

"That was so delicious~! I'm so full~!" I hollered.

"It's good to know you still have your appetite, Akari-chan!" Nene said.

"It's also really good to see you smiling after all of those years!" My mom hollered.

"Nee-san's back!" My little brothers and sister hollered in unison.

Then, Nene held onto my hand, which I was very confused about.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hinomoto, Akari-chan and I will take some fresh air." Nene said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's alright, Nene-chan!" My mom hollered.

Therefore, Nene and I went outside of my house. I closed the door behind me. I sat on the front steps alongside Nene.

"Look at the stars, Akari-chan. Aren't they beautiful?" Nene asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." I replied.

"Taiki-kun would have loved to see them." Nene said.

I just put a fake smile as the two of us slightly laugh.

Then, Nene had a serious look on her face. It is much more intense than the other ones.

"Akari-chan, we need to have a talk." Nene said.

"Shoot." I said.

"I don't want you to be sad anymore, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"Nene, I know that you mean well, but, I will be okay." I said.

"It's been two years since Taiki-kun made that decision. Don't you think that it's time to give up on hope that he'll return, Akari-chan?" Nene asked.

"No! I won't!" I shouted.

"I won't…" I said.

"Akari-chan…" Nene said.

I just stayed quiet.

"If I lost Zenjirou-kun, Kiriha-kun, my friends or my two siblings, I would be in the same position as you are, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"I want to help you, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"Nene." I said.

"You're my friend, Akari-chan. My best friend!" Nene said.

Nene tightly gripped on my hands.

"You always helped me in my time in need. Now, it's my turn to return the favor, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"If there's anything wrong, come talk to me." Nene said.

"I will." I said.

The two of us gave each other a strong hug showing our powerful friendship.

"Well, I better get going. I have a date with Zenjirou-kun tomorrow." Nene said.

"Keep smiling, Akari-chan! For both of us!" Nene hollered, with a smile on her face.

I just smiled.

"Bye, Nene. See you tomorrow." I said.

Nene smiled as she left to going back to her large apartment.

I continued to look upon the stars.

"Taiki." I thought, thinking in my mind.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

The next day, Team Xros Heart was still practicing basketball at the local court.

"Even though we won the championship, we still have to go even further to make Taiki-san proud!" Tagiru hollered.

"You're right, Tagiru! For Taiki-san!" Ryouma said.

"For Taiki-san!" Yuu hollered.

"For Taiki-senpai!" Kouta hollered.

Kouta shot the basketball into the hoop.

"Kiichi-kun, I guess that Akari-san is still devastated after what happened, huh?" A now fifteen-year old Mayuzumi Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, Kaoru-san. I'm really worried about Akari-san." Kiichi said.

"You're not the only one, Kiichi. All of us are." A now fifteen-year old Mashimo Hideaki said.

"That's funny. Akari-chan is not answering my calls." Nene said.

"Maybe Akari-san did not want a devastated travesty like yesterday, Nee-san." Kotone said.

"Akari-chan may not come." Zenjirou said.

"What do you think, Nee-san? Is Akari-san going to show?" Yuu asked.

Nene became very quiet and began to smile as she always does.

"Don't worry, Yuu. Akari-chan will come!" Nene said.

"We just have to believed, right, Nene-san?" Mami asked.

"Right!" Nene hollered.

"Good. Because, I really do missed having Oneesan Akari-san around." Airu said.

Kouta shot the basketball into the hoop again.

"You're getting really good, Kouta-kun." Ryouma said.

Kouta began to blush a bit.

Then, Kouta started to feel a little fuzzy.

"Kouta…" A voice said.

Kouta felt that his head was going to hurt.

"Kouta?" Hasari asked.

"Are you alright, Kouta?" Tagiru asked.

"I…I don't know." Kouta replied.

"I need to go! I'm sorry, guys!" Kouta hollered.

Kouta dashed out of the court in a hurry.

"Oi, Kouta!" Tagiru hollered.

Hasari became worried about Kouta. Therefore, she decided to follow him. Tatsuya followed his friends afterwards.

"Hasari-chan?" Yuu asked.

"Tatsuya-kun?" Nene asked.

* * *

Kouta's P.O.V:

"Kouta…" The voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Where are you…?" I asked.

Then, a flashing image appeared.

I was shocked.

I could not believe my eyes.

It was a Digimon.

A real one.

"A Digimon?" Kouta asked.

"Kouta." Hasari said.

"Hasari." I said.

"Kouta-kun. Are you okay?" Tatsuya asked.

"I am, Tatsuya-san. But, I am not sure about him." I said.

"Him?" Hasari asked.

"This little guy here." I said, holding the image of the Digimon.

"A Digimon?" Hasari asked.

"Just like two years ago." Tatsuya said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"L-Look out!" The Digimon hollered.

Some brick walls were about to fell on the three of us.

Luckily, I pushed Tatsuya-san and Hasari away.

"That was a close call." Hasari said.

"Yeah." Tatsuya said.

"Thank you for the warning, um…" I said.

"DORUmon. My name is DORUmon." DORUmon said, introducing himself to me.

"I don't have much energy left. The jump must have ceased my living." DORUmon said.

"No…After what you did just now…?" I asked.

"I felt a bond between us right there! I can't leave you dying." I hollered.

"I won't accept it!" I hollered.

"Kouta…" Hasari said.

Then, a beacon of light blasted through me.

"Young boy." Another voice said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't be alarmed. I am also a Digimon." The voice said.

"I am Imperialdramon." Imperialdramon said.

"Imperialdramon?" I asked.

"Yes." Imperialdramon replied.

"Do you want to save him?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Yeah! More than anything! I want to repay the favor!" I hollered.

"Then, take this device." Imperialdramon said.

I became amazed.

"It's an advanced Xros Loader." Imperialdramon explained.

"Xros Loader?" I asked.

"Just say your name. It will respond." Imperialdramon said.

I glanced at it. I became more determined than ever.

"Doumoto Kouta!" I shouted.

"Kouta! Kouta!" My voice echoed.

With that, it changed form into a light purple and light gray base.

"You are now worthy of it, Doumoto Kouta." Imperialdramon said.

Then, Imperialdramon vanished.

"Wait!" I hollered.

Then, the scene went back to normal.

"Whoa..." I said.

"Kouta! Can you explain this?" Hasari asked.

"Cool! You got them too!" I hollered.

"It's not even funny!" Hasari shouted.

"This is very cool!" Tatsuya hollered.

"What is this thing?!" Reiko asked, freaking out.

"You got one too, Reiko-san?" Hasari asked.

"Whoopee." I said, in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I hollered.

"But, how to call him out?" I asked.

"Is it 'digitize'?" I wondered.

"Is it 'release'?" I wondered again.

"How about...?" I asked.

"Reload!" I hollered.

Just like that, DORUmon was out from my new Xros Loader.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Kouta and the others became amazed.

"A-Awesome." Reiko said.

"It's a real-life Digimon!" Reiko hollered.

"No! He's **my** Digimon!" Kouta shouted.

"Look. He's coming through..." Hasari said.

DORUmon woke up.

"DORUmon?" Kouta asked.

"Kouta..." DORUmon said.

"We're now partners." Kouta said.

"Let's fight together!" Kouta hollered.

"Right, Kouta!" DORUmon said.

Kouta and DORUmon fist-bumped each other. A new friendship and partnership is form between the two. Unknown to them, evil will rise upon the two worlds.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Leader!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the third chapter of Digimon Xros Wars Story II. It focuses on Akari's breaking point as a strong character. Akari's **

**depression will slowly go away thanks to her friends and Cutemon. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Leader! Taiki's Successor!

Kouta and DORUmon were happy to finally meet other.

"My real-life Digimon and he is mine!" Kouta hollered.

"Lucky." Reiko said.

"I wished that I would have my own partner too." Hasari said.

"DORUmon, how did you come into our world?" Kouta said.

"Well, Taiki sent me over through a portal." DORUmon explained.

Kouta, Hasari, Tatsuya and Reiko were surprised on what DORUmon just said.

"No way…" Hasari and Reiko said in unison.

"Taiki?" Tatsuya asked.

"Taiki-senpai's alive?!" Kouta asked, in amazement.

"But, from what we heard from Akari-san, Tagiru-san, Nene-san and the others, Taiki-senpai and Shoutmon sacrificed themselves two years ago…" Hasari said.

"Well, they're alive and they have saved my life." DORUmon said.

"I can't believe it…" Kouta said.

"Taiki-senpai's alive…" Kouta said.

"I knew it!" Kouta boasted.

"Shut up, Kouta!" Hasari shouted.

Hasari punched Kouta in the head.

"Where are they now?" Tatsuya asked.

"I…I can't say for now…" DORUmon said.

"We shouldn't have this moment to ourselves. We should bring DORUmon to the others back at the court!" Kouta hollered.

"Great idea, Kouta!" Hasari hollered.

Therefore, Kouta put DORUmon inside of his new Xros Loader as he and the other kids head back to the basketball court.

"Sorry about that, Tagiru-san." Kouta said.

"Oh, that's okay, Kouta. Just don't try that stunt again." Tagiru said.

"Like you did a couple of times, Tagiru?" Mami asked.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mami?!" Tagiru asked, starting to get angry.

"I mean, Kouta-kun is a bigger improvement of you in every step of the way. He's certainly not an idiot." Mami said.

"That's harsh." Tagiru said.

The Chosen Generals began to laugh.

"You hear that, Hasari? I'm not an idiot!" Kouta said.

"Says you." Hasari said.

"But, you're my idiot." Mami said.

Mami gently pecked Tagiru on the cheek.

Tagiru blush a bit.

"So, Kouta-kun, why did you run off during the middle of practice?" Yuu asked.

"Feast your eyes, everyone!" Kouta hollered.

"Reload! DORUmon!" Kouta hollered.

With that, DORUmon appeared out of Kouta's new Xros Loader.

The Chosen Generals were amazed to see a Digimon in over two years.

"A Digimon!" Kiichi hollered.

"So that was the hurrying about?" Hideaki asked.

"He looks so cute~!" Airu hollered.

"Really cute~!" Haruka and Midori hollered in unison.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Nene asked, about to pet DORUmon.

Then, DORUmon went behind Kouta.

"D-DORUmon." DORUmon replied.

"He seems to be shy." Zenjirou said.

"It will take some time for him to know all of us." Tokio said.

"He must be the perfect partner for you, Kouta-kun." Ryouma said.

"And we're going to work hard together!" Kouta hollered.

"Right!" DORUmon hollered.

"DORUmon sure does look like Gumdramon a little. Man, I really missed that little guy. I really want to go on more adventures with him." Tagiru said.

"Welcome to the club." Ryouma said.

"Yuu-san, we got these devices just now." Hasari said.

Yuu began to examine the new Xros Loaders.

"Incredible. These new Xros Loaders have more advancements than our regular ones." Yuu said.

"They're more box-shaped than our regular ones." Kaoru said.

"They also have black grips on each side." Kiichi said.

"They even have a touch screen function." Airu said.

"Lucky. Ours don't have that kind of offer." Ren said.

"What do you make of them, little brother?" Nene asked.

"These new Xros Loaders are something. I think that that's why Kouta-kun, Tatsuya-san, Hasari-chan and Reiko-chan were chosen in the first place." Yuu explained.

"We were chosen?" Kouta asked.

"For what reason?" Reiko asked.

"For an adventure just like the rest of us two years ago." Yuu explained.

"Since the new Xros Loaders have new features, I think that it's a safe bet that we will call them the Xros Overdrive." Yuu said.

"Xros Overdrive." Tatsuya said.

"I like the sound of it." Kouta said.

"I want an Xros Overdrive too!" Kotone whined.

"You'll get your chance, Kotone." Nene said.

"By the way, Nene-san, is Akari-san going to come?" Kouta asked.

"I really hope so, Kouta-kun." Nene replied.

Even though she knows that Akari will come, Nene really wants to see her best friend again.

* * *

Akari's P.O.V:

After thinking about it, I decided to see my good friends again.

"Mom! I'll be with my friends for a while!" I hollered.

"Okay! Just be safe, Akari!" My mom hollered.

"I will!" I hollered.

"But first…" Akari said.

I look through my drawers and found an important item inside. I immediately put the item into my Xros Loader. I grabbed my orange jacket as I headed outside.

"You're looking very cheery today, Akari, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Why wouldn't I be? I did promise Nene that I would hang out with her and the others today." I said.

"It's good to see you being happy again, Akari!" Lunamon hollered.

"Not too sure about that." I replied.

"Well, you're starting to smile again. That's what it counts." Dorulumon said.

"I guess." I said.

I quickly hurried to the basketball court.

There, all of my friends were waiting for me.

"Akari-san! You made it!" Mami hollered.

"Oneesan Akari-san!" Airu hollered.

"Hey there, everyone! Good morning!" I hollered.

I sat down on the bleachers.

"Glad that you could come, Akari-chan!" Nene said, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I wanted to hang out with my best friends again after so long." I said.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World…

"Don't you dare temp me once again, Gumdramon!" Ryutarbazei shouted.

"No! Step down now!" Gumdramon shouted.

Ryutarbazei launched a shadow ball at Gumdramon.

Gumdramon felled to the ground.

"Gumdramon!" Sparrowmon hollered.

"The progress is almost complete. The artificial humans will rise to toy with the generals." Ryutarbazei said.

"So, why do you need our own data?" Psychemon asked.

Ryutarbazei just snickered.

"To make the perfect carbon copy of yourselves." Ryutarbazei replied.

Ryutarbazei launched a capsule into the real world.

"Those kids are in for it now." Ryutarbazei said.

"Tagiru…" Gumdramon said.

"Master Ryouma…" Psychemon said.

"Change of operation, we go reunite with our human friends!" Mervamon said.

"Nice plan! I want to fight with Yuu again!" Damemon hollered.

"Whatever it takes! I will see Nene and Kotone again!" Sparrowmon hollered.

"Psychemon! We must fight again!" Opossumon hollered.

"Our partners are waiting for us!" Dracmon said.

"Yeah. You're right." Psychemon said.

"Hear that, bastard? We're going to fight with our partners no matter what!" Gumdramon said.

"I figured you would say that. That's why I sent Yatagaramon to the real world." Ryutarbazei said.

Then, the real battle starts." Ryutarbazei said.

* * *

We now head back to the real world.

"We're glad to have you here with us again, Oneesan Akari-san." Airu said.

"Me too, Airu-chan." Akari said.

"So, Kouta-kun, that's your own partner?" Akari asked.

"Uh-huh. His name is DORUmon." Kouta said, rubbing on DORUmon's fur.

"Seeing DORUmon along with Dorulumon, Cutemon and Lunamon makes me want to see Ballistamon again." Zenjirou said.

"I wonder how Sparrowmon and Mervamon are doing…" Nene said.

"Me too…" Kotone said.

"Damemon…" Yuu said.

"Gumdramon…" Tagiru said.

"Locomon…" Kiichi said.

"Bearmon…" Kaoru said.

"Psychemon…" Ryouma said.

"Opossumon…" Airu said.

"Dracmon…" Ren said.

"Man, I wished Dobermon was here…" Hideaki said.

"Wonder how Pinocchimon's doing?" Tokio asked.

"Dondokomon…Labramon…" Mami said.

"Foxymon…" Haruka said.

"Cleodramon…" Midori said.

"Floramon…" Miho said.

"FanBeemon…" A now fifteen-year old Isamu Kaneda said.

"Cardmon…" A now fifteen-year old Hiroya said.

"Guys…" Akari said.

Then, Akari could feel an uneasy presence.

"Is something wrong, Akari-chan?" Nene asked.

"My head…" Akari said.

Then, the Xros Loaders and Xros Overdrives began to react like crazy.

"An interference?" Zenjirou asked.

"This is really strange. Even for us." Nene said.

The sounds began to screech all over the place.

"What is going on?" Ryouma asked.

Then, DORUmon began to wake up.

"DORUmon?" Kouta asked.

"This doesn't feel right." DORUmon said.

The kids could see an image of a Digimon.

"A Digimon?" Hasari asked.

"On the loose!" Reiko hollered.

"We have to go straight to town!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

Therefore, the kids head straight towards town.

The glass began to shatter.

"Akari-chan! Everyone!" A now sixteen-year old Sakura Mizuki hollered.

"Mizuki-san!" Akari hollered.

"What's happening, Mizuki-chan?" Nene asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Mizuki said.

Yatagaramon appeared from out of sight.

"That was the image?!" Zenjirou asked, in a very shockingly manner.

"What are we going to do?" Tagiru asked.

"We're powerless without our partners!" Ryouma said.

"There must be something that we can do!" Yuu said.

"This is bad. What would Taiki do?" Akari asked, thinking in her mind.

"Akari! Do not think! Do it!" Dorulumon hollered, from inside of Akari's Xros Loader.

"Dorulumon's right, kyu! Reload us, Akari, kyu!" Cutemon hollered, from inside of Akari's Xros Loader.

"Please, Akari!" Lunamon hollered, from inside of Akari's orange Xros Loader.

"Okay. I will do it. For all of you." Akari said.

"Reload! Cutemon! Dorulumon! Lunamon!" Akari hollered.

With that, Cutemon, Dorulumon and Lunamon came out from Akari's Xros Loader as they are brought into reality.

"Feels good to come out of there." Dorulumon said.

"Sure does, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"We'll buy you some time, Akari." Lunamon said.

"Thank you." Akari said.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shouted.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon shouted.

Dorulumon and Lunamon combined their powers together to strike at Yatagaramon.

"Alright!" Hasari hollered.

However, Yatagaramon managed to survive.

"That should have worked…" Mizuki said.

"Mikafutsu-no-kami!" Yatagaramon shouted.

Yatagaramon launched a godly attack on the Chosen Generals. The generals felled to the ground.

"He's fierce." Hideaki said.

"We can't keep on standing like this! We need our partners!" Tagiru hollered.

"Did someone say help?" Gumdramon asked.

A portal had opened up.

Gumdramon along with Psychemon, Damemon, Opossumon, Dracmon, Dobermon, Locomon, Dondokomon, Labramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Submarimon, Bearmon, Floramon, Pinocchimon, Foxymon, Cleodramon, Ballistamon, Cardmon and FanBeemon appeared just like that.

Gumdramon lead his friends to attacked Yatagaramon by combining their moves together.

Gumdramon and the others landed safely.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"It's been too long, Tagiru!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Boy, you've really changed and you had gotten taller too!" Tagiru said.

"Same with you too." Gumdramon said.

The generals were glad to see their respective partners again.

"Submarimon! I'm so glad to see you again!" Mizuki hollered.

"I really missed you, Mizuki!" Submarimon hollered.

"He looks big in person." Sparrowmon said.

"We can take him!" Mervamon said.

"Everyone, attack again!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Right!" Psychemon and the others hollered in unison.

Therefore, Gumdramon and the others attacked Yatagaramon once more.

"Akari! We have to do this right!" Dorulumon hollered.

"It's time for Chou Shinka, Akari!" Lunamon hollered.

"Right!" Akari hollered.

Akari held up her Xros Loader. However, it did not respond.

"It's not responding. Why?" Akari asked.

Yatagaramon attacked the generals.

"Akari-san, what's wrong?" Tagiru asked.

"Akari-san?" Ryouma and Yuu asked in unison.

"I…I don't know…" Akari replied.

"Akari-san." Kouta said.

"DORUmon! Deal with Yatagaramon so that we can help Akari-san!" Kouta hollered.

"Right!" DORUmon hollered.

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon shouted.

DORUmon launched a metal iron sphere at Yatagaramon.

"I think that I know why." Akari said.

"You do, Akari-chan?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm beginning to doubt myself." Akari replied.

Akari went down on her knees.

"I've lost everything that was important to me…" Akari said.

"I can't go on…" Akari said.

"Akari-chan…" Nene said.

"Stop it, Akari, kyu!" Cutemon shouted.

Within unexpectedly, Cutemon slapped Akari in the face.

Everyone became very shocked.

"Cutemon…" Akari said.

"Snap out of it, Akari, kyu! This is not like you at all, kyu! Ever since the event that happened two years ago, you had become very devastated, kyu! I don't like it one bit, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Taiki wouldn't want to see you trapped in this state, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"I want to see you happy again, Akari, kyu! I can't bear to see you losing all hope, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Cutemon…" Akari said.

Akari began to smile.

"You're right, Cutemon. I can't lose hope forever." Akari said.

"Akari-chan…" Mizuki said.

Akari reloaded a very important item from out of her Xros Loader.

"Akari, is that…?" Lunamon asked.

"Yes. These are goggles. I brought them two years ago. I was saving them for a good timing. Well, I guess that timing is now." Akari said.

Akari put her goggles on top of her hair.

"You've opened my eyes, Cutemon. Thank you." Akari said.

"Let's finished the last rope together!" Akari hollered.

"Right, Akari, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

Then, a shining light has appeared on Akari's orange Xros Loader.

Akari's Xros Loader changed shaped into an Xros Overdrive.

"Incredible." Mizuki said.

"Akari-chan's Xros Loader changed into an Xros Overdrive!" Nene hollered.

"It was thanks to Cutemon bringing hope to Akari-chan again!" Zenjirou hollered.

A shining light came upon Cutemon.

"Cutemon…?" Akari asked.

"I feel a new power, kyu." Cutemon said.

"Let's kick it up, guys!" Akari hollered.

"Right!" Dorulumon, Lunamon and Cutemon hollered in unison.

Akari flipped her Xros Overdrive into the air. Akari caught it with no problem. Akari held up her Xros Overdrive.

- Chou Shinka! – Akari shouted.

A beam of light has stroke into the air.

- Chou Shinka! – Dorulumon, Cutemon and Lunamon hollered in unison, via split-screen.

Dorulumon and Lunamon evolved into their Chou Shinka forms while Cutemon transformed into a brand-new shape.

- JagerDorulumon! – JagerDorulumon shouted.

- Crescemon! – Crescemon shouted.

- Jumpmon! Kyu! – Jumpmon shouted.

"Cutemon finally achieved his high point." Ryouma said.

"So cute~!" Airu and Mami hollered in unison.

"And awesome!" Haruka and Mami hollered in unison.

"Cutemon, you look so cool right now!" Akari said.

"Thank you, Akari, kyu!" Jumpmon hollered.

Akari felt something inside of her that was about to be unleashed.

"Attack!" Akari hollered.

"Okay!" JagerDorulumon, Jumpmon and Crescemon shouted in unison.

"Weib Spirale!" JagerDorulumon shouted.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon shouted.

"Bunny Booster!" Jumpmon shouted.

JagerDorulumon, Crescemon and Jumpmon combined their moves together to strike at Yatagaramon.

"He's all yours, Kouta-kun!" Akari hollered.

"Okay! You heard Akari-san, DORUmon!" Kouta hollered.

DORUmon charged with all of his might.

"Dash Metal!" DORUmon shouted.

DORUmon fires an iron sphere at Yatagaramon.

Yatagaramon immediately faded away.

JagerDorulumon, Jumpmon and Crescemon degenerated back into Dorulumon, Cutemon and Lunamon respectively.

"We won…" Akari said.

"Akari!" Cutemon and Lunamon hollered in unison, as they jumped on Akari's shoulders.

Kouta gave Akari a thumbs-up. Akari did the same thing.

"That was really awesome, Akari-chan!" Nene hollered.

"And, it was brave of you to keep on going, Akari-chan!" Zenjirou hollered.

"You did provide a lot of badass that the rest of us couldn't do, Akari-chan." Mizuki said.

Akari began to blush a little bit.

"Guys, stop it. I'm starting to be embarrassed by all of this." Akari said.

"Actually, it was thanks to Cutemon that I'm being happier again." Akari said.

Cutemon happily nuzzled on Akari's face.

"Yuu-kun, I got to ask, why my Xros Loader changed into an Xros Overdrive?" Akari asked.

"I'm not really sure, Akari-san. To be honest, I think it has something to do with your bond with Taiki-san and your partners." Yuu explained.

"My bond with Taiki and my partners?" Akari asked.

"Yes. It's the only logical reason." Yuu replied.

"That sort of makes sense." Akari said.

"We need someone to lead us against this new threat." Ryouma said.

"Someone that can carry on the legacy of Taiki-san." Airu said.

"All in favor of Akari-chan, say aye." Nene said, raising her hand.

"Aye!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison, doing the same thing like Nene.

Akari became really puzzled and confused.

"Me? But, why?" Akari asked.

"Well, you've got the goggles to prove it, Akari-chan." Mizuki replied.

"It's very clear that you have a stronger bond with Taiki-kun than the rest of us, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"Akari-san, you're the only one who can lead us in Taiki-san's place. Hell, even I can't do it." Tagiru said.

"You're the only that can do it, Akari-san." Yuu said.

All of the Chosen Generals smiled at Akari.

"Guys…" Akari said.

Akari placed her hand on her goggles.

"I will do it. Taiki would want me to." Akari said.

"Taiki. Someday, we'll be together again." Akari thought, thinking in her mind.

"Akari-san's so cool! It is decided! I want to learn more about Akari-san!" Kouta hollered.

"And, you'll finally meet Taiki again, right, Kouta?" DORUmon asked.

"You bet!" Kouta hollered.

"But, there's something on my mind…" Kouta pondered.

"Kouta?" DORUmon asked.

"Yuji. Did he receive an Xros Overdrive too?" Kouta asked, thinking in his mind.

"Kouta! What are you doing there? Come on, slowpoke!" Hasari hollered.

"Coming, Hasari!" Kouta hollered.

Therefore, Kouta carried DORUmon on his back as the two friends catch up with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World…

"Finally. The progress is now complete." Ryutarbazei said.

"A new dawn has arrived, my comrades." Ryutarbazei said.

"Yes, it has." A young man named Shinji said.

Yuji remained silent along with his new partner, Ryudamon.

Yuji was seen holding an Xros Overdrive.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting America!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the fourth chapter of Digimon Xros Wars Story II. Akari and the gang go on a road trip to America to visit an old friend. **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Visiting America! A Chance of Meeting!

After beating the crap of Yatagaramon, Akari and the others decided to hang out like usual the next day.

"Man! I'm so beat~!" Akari hollered.

Akari immediately throw herself to her own bed.

"Still, you were really awesome back there, Akari!" Lunamon hollered, talking inside of Akari's Xros Overdrive.

"Akari was a pure badass, kyu!" Cutemon hollered, talking inside of Akari's Xros Overdrive.

"She was, wasn't she?" Dorulumon asked, talking inside of Akari's Xros Overdrive.

"Guys, knock it off with the whole 'badass' stuff. I guess I was really badass today." Akari said.

"But, I am really cut out to be a leader like everyone says?" Akari asked.

"I think that you'll be a great leader, Akari!" Lunamon hollered.

"Me too, kyu!" Cutemon hollered.

"Anything could happen, right?" Dorulumon asked.

"Guys…" Akari said.

"I wonder about this new threat. Ryutarbazei must want revenge badly." Akari said.

"He's planning something big." Dorulumon said.

"Something big?" Akari asked.

"In any case, we need all the help that we could get if destruction rises again." Akari said.

"Taiki's legacy has carried on into me. So, I won't let him down." Akari said.

"Let's go grab the others. I'm sure that Kiriha-san wouldn't mind seeing us in America." Akari said.

* * *

Kouta's P.O.V:

I have to hide DORUmon somewhere. I do not want my mom to freak out when she finds out that I am hiding a Digimon.

"What are we going to do, Kouta?" DORUmon asked.

"Wait here." I said.

I had to think quickly.

Luckily, I found a clean cardboard box.

"DORUmon, I found your hiding place." I said.

"A box?" DORUmon asked, in a very puzzling manner.

"It's very cozy." I said.

DORUmon immediately went inside of the box.

"Okay, we're good to go!" I hollered.

I quietly strolled through town without having anyone noticing weird stuff with a very normal thirteen-year old and his 'pet'.

I managed to get home with no sweat.

"Mom! I'm home!" I hollered.

"Welcome home, dear!" My mom hollered.

"How was practice?" My mom asked.

"Great~!" I hollered.

"What do you got there, Kouta?" My mom asked.

"I-It's my science project!" I explained.

I laughed sheepishly.

"You don't do science." My mom said.

"Really? Must have slipped on my mind." I said.

DORUmon's tail came out a little bit.

I began to freak out.

"Is that one of the parts, Kouta?" My mom asked.

"Y-Yeah! It's the controller!" I hollered.

I put DORUmon's tail back inside.

I went upstairs to my room in such a hurry.

"By the way, what are we having for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Yakitori and Udon!" My mom hollered.

"Yosha!" I hollered.

I went inside of my room.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

"That's my little boy! Energetic and upbeat!" Mrs. Doumoto hollered.

Kouta immediately emptied DORUmon from the cardboard box.

"That was really a close one." Kouta said.

"Kouta, couldn't you just your mom that you have a Digimon?" DORUmon asked.

"No! No! That's the last thing I would actually do!" Kouta hollered.

"My mom would flip if I had an actual Digimon!" Kouta hollered.

"I was just making a suggestion, Kouta." DORUmon said.

"My mom has been through so much since my coma. I just don't want anything bad happening to her." Kouta explained.

"Kouta…" DORUmon said.

Then, there was a beep was heard on Kouta's light purple and light gray Xros Overdrive.

"Kouta-kun!" Akari hollered.

"Akari-san!" Kouta asked.

"Busy?" Akari asked.

"Not at the moment. Why?" Kouta asked.

"We're going on a road trip to America to see Kiriha-san." Akari replied.

"The Kiriha-san?" Kouta asked.

"Right-o! Want to come?" Akari asked.

"Sure I would!" Kouta hollered.

"Your mom wouldn't mind, Kouta-kun?" Akari asked.

"I'm pretty sure that she's okay with it." Kouta replied.

"Mom! I'll be with Akari-san for a little while!" Kouta hollered.

"Okay! Have fun, Kouta!" Mrs. Doumoto hollered.

"Meet us by the court!" Akari hollered.

"DORUmon, we're going on a road trip to America!" Kouta hollered.

"A new sight! Awesome!" DORUmon hollered.

A few minutes later, Kouta and DORUmon met with Akari and the others.

"Took you long enough, Kouta." Hasari said.

"I'm here now, aren't I, Hasari?" Kouta asked.

Hasari slightly giggled a bit.

"What matters are that of you had shown up, Kouta-kun!" Akari hollered, tussling Kouta's hair.

"We would have left without you and DORUmon." Tagiru said.

"So true." Gumdramon said.

"America is a big place, Kouta-kun. Hope you're ready for it." Nene said.

"I'm sure am, Nene-san!" Kouta hollered.

"Kiriha-san is actually a cool guy once you meet him, Kouta-kun." Ryouma explained.

"I really hope that he lives up to the legend that I have been hearing!" Kouta hollered.

"Geez, you're acting like a total geek right now, Kouta!" Hasari said.

"Last time I checked, you were gaga over Akari-san, Nene-san, Airu-san, Mizuki-san, and the other older female members not too long ago!" Kouta said, with a smile on his face.

"Because, they're awesome! You're such a child, Kouta!" Hasari hollered.

"We're the same age and **you're** the child, Hasari!" Kouta hollered.

"At least I'm mature! By the way, I'm the one who is slightly older than you, Kouta!" Hasari hollered.

"Yeah, by a week." Kouta said.

Kouta and Hasari were at wits' end with each other.

"Alright, settle down, you two." Mizuki said.

"The last thing we need is you two squabbling for the majority of this. I will not enjoy it for a moment." Reiko explained.

"So, how are we getting to America?" Kouta asked.

"Well, Yuu-kun just figured out a new feature in the Xros Overdrive." Akari explained.

"It can jump to any place that we want." Yuu explained.

"Oh, like in DigiQuartz?" Airu asked.

"Exactly!" Yuu replied.

"The function is called 'Jump Chromos'." Akari said.

"Jump Chromos?" Kouta asked.

"I'm sure you'll understand someday, Kouta-kun." Mizuki said.

"This is going to be fun!" Nene hollered.

"Seeing an old friend again! Now, that's something!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Wonder how Kiriha-san's doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Guess we'll find out! Can't wait to mess with him again!" Kotone hollered.

"Oh, Akari-chan, can you take these cookies to Kiriha-kun for me?" Mizuki asked.

Mizuki handed a bag of cookies to Akari.

"Sure. But, why, Mizuki-san?" Akari said.

"It's my memento to him!" Mizuki hollered, winking at Akari.

"We're dating." Mizuki said.

"D-Dating?! When did this happen?" Akari asked.

"Opposites kind of do well together. It's just happened." Mizuki explained.

"Don't we know it?" Ryouma asked, lovingly holding Airu by the shoulder.

"We sure do, darling." Airu said.

Airu lovingly kissed Ryouma in the cheek.

"You really missed something, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"I'll be coming in a little while. I have to protect this town to past the time." Mizuki explained.

"We understand, Mizuki-chan." Nene said.

"Next stop: America!" Kiichi hollered.

"Let's go, everyone!" Akari hollered.

"Yeah!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

- Jump Chromos! – Akari hollered.

So, through a beacon of light, Akari and the rest of the generals minus Mizuki were transported to America.

* * *

It is now dawn in America, a now sixteen-year old Aonuma Kiriha, current CEO of Aonuma Enterprises was watching over the streets.

"Two years have passed. I have a feeling that the darkness is still lurking around." Kiriha thought, thinking in his mind.

Kiriha looked over his old Xros Heart United Army photo.

"That idiot. Why would did he do such a thing?" Kiriha asked, thinking in his mind.

"Doesn't he know that he left a big impact on all of us?" Kiriha asked, thinking in his mind.

"Kiriha, you should take it easy a bit." Greymon said, talking inside Kiriha's blue Xros Loader.

"You did everything you could to protect the world." MailBirdramon said, talking inside Kiriha's blue Xros Loader.

"No. It's not enough." Kiriha said.

"I will go into great lengths in keeping my promise to Taiki." Kiriha said.

Then, there was a beep on Kiriha's intercom.

"Mr. Aonuma, there are a few guests that want to see you." Kiriha's receptionist said.

"Send them in." Kiriha said.

Kiriha sat on his big expensive chair.

Akari and the other generals arrived in Kiriha's office.

"Hey, Kiriha-san." Akari said, with a smile on her face.

"So that's him?" Kouta asked.

"Well, well, this is a surprise." Kiriha said.

"Seems that he's still as cold as before." Kaoru said.

"Yep." Kiichi said.

"It's really great to see you again, Kiriha-kun!" Nene hollered.

"It's good to see you too, Nene." Kiriha said.

"Your hair grew longer. It's like a mix of your old hairstyle and your current one, Kiriha-kun." Nene said, playing with Kiriha's hair.

"Don't touch the hair!" Kiriha shouted.

Nene back away slowly.

"You jerk. Nee-san was just having fun." Kotone said.

"I could tell that you're still stubborn as ever, brat." Kiriha said.

"It's Kotone, baka!" Kotone shouted.

Kotone stick her tongue at Kiriha.

"Kiriha! It's been a long time!" Zenjirou said.

"Yo, Gengorou!" Kiriha said.

"It's been two years. Just call me Zenjirou already!" Zenjirou shouted.

"Take it easy, Zenjirou-kun." Nene said.

"So, Kiriha-san, living the life of a big shot? This is not what I pictured." Tokio said.

"It's not much, I can say that." Kiriha said.

Then, Kiriha noticed the goggles on Akari's hair.

"Akari, those goggles look good on you." Kiriha said.

Akari began to blush a bit.

"T-Thank you, Kiriha-san. This is actually a first that you are being nice!" Akari said.

Then, Kouta began to look at Kiriha with awe.

"What?" Kiriha asked.

"You're him! You're him!" Kouta hollered.

Kouta began jumping around the place and started to act like a geek.

"There Kouta goes. His energy is kicking in again." Hasari said.

"Is he another rip-off of Taiki or an exact copy of Tagiru?" Kiriha asked.

"Hey!" Tagiru shouted.

"That's Doumoto Kouta-kun. He's not always like this." Akari said, introducing Kiriha to Kouta.

"Good to know." Kiriha said.

Kouta finally relaxed himself.

"That was too awesome." Kouta said.

"So, why are you here?" Kiriha asked.

"Kiriha-kun, the darkness is coming back." Nene explained.

"I had a feeling that it would." Kiriha said.

"I'm very sure that it's Ryutarbazei, but, that's all I know for certain." Yuu explained.

"So we're asking, please lend us your power, Kiriha-san." Mami said.

"Sorry. I worked alone." Kiriha said.

The Chosen Generals could not believe on what Kiriha is actually saying.

"You don't mean that, Kiriha-kun. We're a team!" Nene said.

"You bastard!" Gumdramon hollered.

"Kiriha-san, this isn't like you to give up!" Tagiru hollered.

"Know your place, Tagiru!" Ryouma shouted.

"Ryouma…" Tagiru said.

"Master Ryouma…" Psychemon said.

"Leave." Kiriha said.

"But…" Kiichi said.

"I said leave!" Kiriha snapped.

The Chosen Generals began to leave except for Akari, Kouta and DORUmon.

"What you would do in Taiki-senpai's place? Would you keep on going for the sake of a friend?" Kouta asked.

"Ask yourself, Kiriha-san. Is this what you really want in life?" Akari asked.

Kiriha remained silent.

"Let's go, Kouta-kun." Akari said.

"Right." Kouta said.

"Mizuki-san wouldn't bear to see you like this. She cares." Akari explained.

Akari, Kouta and DORUmon left Kiriha's office.

"That Kiriha-san, never changes." Haurka said.

"No doubt about it." Midori said.

"I don't know what you used to saw in him, Nee-san." Kotone said.

"Kiriha-kun just has his own way of doing things." Nene said.

"I hope that he changes his mind soon." Akari said.

"You must be Hinomoto Akari-san." A boy said.

"W-Who are you?" Akari asked.

"Alexander Davidson." The boy said, introducing himself to Akari.

"And this is SereinWizarmon." Alexander said, introducing SareinWizarmon to the generals.

"He looks very similar to our good friend, Wizarmon, who bravely died." Lunamon said.

"I know. It's weird." Sparrowmon said.

"I have heard many stories about you." Alexander said.

Akari and the generals were puzzled.

"Just who are you?" Nene asked.

Then, a large Vikemon has appeared within a flash.

"Another bad Digimon?" Reiko asked.

"A Viking of some sorts." Tatsuya said.

"As far I know in a second, Kiriha-san won't be coming to help us. Everyone, we have to do what we can to stop him!" Akari hollered, holding her Xros Overdrive firmly.

"Right!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiriha was thinking on what Akari and Kouta had said earlier.

"_What you would do in Taiki-senpai's place? Would you keep on going for the sake of a friend?_ " Kouta asked, in a flashback.

"_Ask yourself, Kiriha-san. Is this what you really want in life?_ " Akari asked, in a flashback.

Then, Kiriha got off from his chair.

"Looks like they're right. Greymon, MailBirdramon, we're joining in on the brawl." Kiriha said.

"Yes, Kiriha!" Greymon and MailBirdramon hollered, inside of Kiriha's blue Xros Loader.

Kiriha slightly smirked as he grabbed his Xros Loader so that he could join his friends.

* * *

Akari and the generals were in their last breath by fighting against Vikemon.

"Damn." Akari said.

"He's really something." Zenjirou said.

"Yeah, we're really something too!" Kotone hollered.

"Hit him again, Sparrowmon! Mervamon!" Nene and Kotone hollered in unison.

"Right!" Sparrowmon and Mervamon shouted in unison.

"Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted.

"Final Strike Roll!" Mervamon shouted.

Sparrowmon and Mervamon combined their moves to strike at Vikemon. However, Vikemon still stands.

"Super Arresterdramon!" Tagiru shouted.

"MalzarAzaemon!" Ryouma shouted.

"Right!" Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon shouted in unison.

Super Arresterdramon and MalzarAzaemon immediately began a counterattack on Vikemon. However, Vikemon used his hammer to smack them.

JagerDorulumon, Jumpmon and Crescemon began to charge at Vikemon.

"Bazooka Howl!" Vikemon shouted.

Vikemon howled with all of his might.

JagerDorulumon, Jumpmon and Crescemon degenerated back to Dorulumon, Cutemon and Lunamon respectively.

"Guys!" Akari hollered.

"We're so sorry, Akari." Lunamon said.

"We've failed you, Akari, kyu." Cutemon said.

"No. You all did your best. That's the most important part." Akari said.

Then, Vikemon sets his mark on Akari.

"Look out, Akari-chan!" Nene hollered.

Then, Kouta and DORUmon went to covered Akari.

"Kouta…" Hasari said.

"Kouta-kun…you…" Akari said.

"I can't turn back on a friend after all!" Kouta hollered.

Akari became lost.

"Those words…" Akari thought, thinking in her mind.

"They're exactly like Taiki's words…" Akari thought, thinking in her mind.

Then, Vikemon smacked Kouta and DORUmon into the ground.

"Kouta!" Hasari shouted.

"DORUmon!" Tatsuya shouted.

"Kouta-kun…DORUmon…" Akari said.

"Zeke Flame!" ZekeGreymon shouted.

ZekeGreymon spew some large flames to burn at Vikemon.

"Kiriha-kun! ZekeGreymon!" Nene hollered.

"We've come to help." Kiriha said.

Alexander felt uneasy about Kiriha's appearance.

Vikemon angrily threw his hammer at Kiriha.

"Shit!" Kiriha shouted.

"Protect Kiriha-kun, MegaSeadramon!" Mizuki shouted.

"Okay, Mizuki!" MegaSeadramon hollered.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shouted.

MegaSeadramon fires a powerful lightning strike at the hammer as it reflects back at Vikemon.

"Mizuki-san!" Akari said.

"Looks like we've came in time." Mizuki said.

"Thanks for the save, Mizuki-san." Kiriha said.

"Anytime. Finished the final blow, Kiriha-kun!" Mizuki hollered.

"Right!" Kiriha said.

"ZekeGreymon!" Kiriha shouted.

"Plasma Railgun!" ZekeGreymon shouted.

ZekeGreymon provided suppressive fire at Vikemon.

Vikemon was immediately defeated at the hands of Kiriha and the Chosen Generals.

"Match set." Kiriha said.

"Kouta. Are you alright?" DORUmon asked.

"I think so. How am I going to explained to my mom?" Kouta asked.

"I could take you home if you want, Kouta-kun." Akari said.

"You mean it, Akari-san?" Kouta asked.

"Sure. We're friends, right?" Akari asked.

"Right!" Kouta hollered.

"Thank you for coming to our help, Kiriha-kun." Nene said.

"What made you changed your mind, Kiriha-san?" Yuu asked.

"Well, Akari and that dope inspired me to not retire." Kiriha replied.

"It was nothing." Akari said.

"Taiki would have been proud of you." Akari explained.

"I have decided to join forces with all of you again. If we're going to find Taiki." Kiriha said.

"Stop by Japan anytime, Kiriha-kun. We could use all the help we need if Digimon are on the loose." Mizuki explained.

"I will, Mizuki-san." Kiriha said.

"And thanks for your help, Alexander-kun…" Akari said.

Alexander had disappeared.

"He's gone." Zenjirou said.

"Just who is that guy?" Mizuki asked.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mysterious Humans!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the fifth chapter of Digimon Xros Wars Story II. It focuses on the relationship between Kouta and Hasari along with the birth of a new team of generals. Sorry for the whole TWO MONTH HIATUS. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Humans! Finding the Answer!

The next day, Akari was watching vintage home videos of herself and Taiki.

"Ah! Thanks for the save, Akari!" Younger Taiki hollered.

"Thanks for the save; Akari is not what I want to hear from you!" Younger Akari shouted.

"I keep on telling you not to push yourself so much, Taiki!" Younger Akari shouted.

"C'mon, Akari, I'm just having fun, that's all." Younger Taiki said.

"Yeah, well, don't go overdoing it for that I care!" Younger Akari hollered, puffing her face.

Younger Taiki just smiled.

Akari slightly smiled.

Then, Lunamon, Cutemon and Dorulumon approached Akari.

"Vintage movies of you and Taiki, Akari?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah." Akari replied.

"You really missed Taiki, don't you?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah. Of course I do." Akari replied.

"I really missed him a lot." Akari said.

Akari began to cry.

"Akari…" Lunamon said.

"Everything's going to be alright, Akari, kyu. Don't be sad, kyu." Cutemon said.

"You've got a big responsibility now. Make Taiki proud." Dorulumon said.

Akari gently rubbed on Cutemon's head.

"I know how you feel, Akari. I missed Shoutmon-sama a lot." Lunamon explained.

"I just wondered about yesterday." Akari said.

"About that guy…" Akari said.

"Alexander Davidson-kun. Just who is he?" Akari asked, thinking in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouta was having some problems of his own.

"It's great that I have DORUmon as a partner and friend. It's been a solid two days." Kouta thought, thinking in his mind.

"But…" Kouta thought, thinking in his mind.

"Yuji…" Kouta said.

DORUmon was snuggling up in Kouta's bed.

"Where are you?" Kouta asked.

Then, Kouta's cell phone began to ring.

To Kouta's surprise, Hasari was on the phone.

"H-Hasari?" Kouta asked, in surprise.

"Hi, Kouta." Hasari said.

"Are you going to bully me again?" Kouta asked.

Then, Hasari began to blush.

"Why would you think that? I'm just checking to see how you're doing!" Hasari said.

"That's actually very nice of you to do, Hasari." Kouta said.

Hasari blush even deeper.

"Well, don't try to be a hero again! You and DORUmon almost got killed!" Hasari said.

"I couldn't bear to see you getting hurt…" Hasari said.

Kouta became confused.

"Nothing. Forget about what I said." Hasari said.

"Okay…" Kouta said.

"See you tomorrow!" Hasari blurted out.

"See you, Hasari!" Kouta said.

Kouta immediately hung up.

"That was weird. Even for Hasari." Kouta said.

* * *

"Dammit, Hasari! That was the perfect timing to tell him your true feelings and instead, you blew it!" Hasari shouted.

Hasari covered herself in her own sheets.

"Maybe someday. I will get the courage to tell my feelings for Kouta. Lucky, he is clueless on what's going on." Hasari said.

* * *

Saturday morning, the gang was by the park.

"I got to say, yesterday was something." Mizuki said.

"Yeah. It was." Nene said.

"That guy. Who is he?" Zenjirou asked.

"Alexander Davidson…" Reiko said.

"I wonder if more humans like him would show up in some aspect?" Tatsuya asked.

"Who knows?" Hideaki asked.

"This is one big mystery after another." Kaoru said.

"I know." Kiichi said.

"All of this is confusing with my head!" Kotone hollered.

"You'll understand someday, Kotone." Yuu explained.

"But I want to understand now!" Kotone hollered.

Nene just simply giggled.

"Kiriha-kun is doing everything that he can to find some information on Davidson-kun." Nene explained.

"That's good. Alexander-kun is a super huge mystery to uncover about." Akari explained.

Kouta, Tagiru, Ryouma and Yuu were practicing basketball with their respective partners.

"DORUmon! Pass the ball!" Kouta hollered.

DORUmon passed the ball to Kouta.

"Show me what you got, Kouta!" Tagiru hollered.

"With pleasure, Tagiru-san!" Kouta hollered.

Kouta dribbled the basketball at high speed. Tagiru was catching up to his speed.

"Here goes!" Kouta hollered.

"Super Doumoto Striker!" Kouta hollered.

Kouta launched the ball into the hoop.

Tagiru just had his jaw opened.

"Yeah! Alright!" Kouta hollered.

"Nice one, Kouta!" DORUmon hollered.

Kouta and DORUmon gave each other a high-five.

"How in the hell did he…?" Tagiru asked.

"You got your ass kicked by Kouta, Tagiru. I am really shocked at the very least." Gumdramon said.

Kouta and DORUmon continued to celebrate his winning shot.

"Each day, Kouta-kun is really improving his skills. Taiki-san would be truly proud." Ryouma explained.

"Kouta-kun is definitely giving Tagiru the beating that he really deserves." Yuu said.

"Kouta-kun is one of a kind!" Tatsuya hollered.

Hasari simply just watched Kouta and DORUmon.

In some ways, Hasari is actually jealous of Kouta.

Akari, Nene and the others realized Hasari's expression.

"Hasari-chan?" Akari asked.

"Is something bothering you, Hasari-chan?" Nene asked.

"I envied Kouta." Hasari explained.

"You envied Kouta-kun?" Akari asked.

"How?" Mizuki asked.

"I feel you, Hasari-chan." Reiko said.

Then, Hasari approached Kouta in a very serious manner.

"Hasari! Did you saw that? Please tell me that you saw that!" Kouta hollered.

Hasari remained silent.

"Hasari?" Kouta asked.

"You're an idiot." Hasari said.

Kouta became confused.

"You're such an idiot, Doumoto Kouta!" Hasari shouted.

"What's with you, Hasari?" Kouta asked.

"Oh, you're asking me that? What about you?!" Hasari asked.

"Have you ever been concerned about the rest of us?!" Hasari asked, in a very angry manner.

"No, I…" Kouta said.

"Sure, it's been fun for you and DORUmon. But, I want that experience too!" Hasari said.

"Hasari…" Kouta said.

"I wanted to be closer to you than before." Hasari said.

"But, I could see why it won't come true." Hasari said.

Hasari immediately dashed out of the court, secretly crying.

"Wait a minute, Hasari-chan!" Reiko hollered.

"Hasari…" DORUmon said.

"I never knew Hasari felt so strongly about this." Kouta said.

"Hasari-chan is not the only one, Kouta-kun." Tatsuya explained.

"It's been three days since DORUmon arrived and that you've gotten yourself a partner, Kouta-kun." Reiko explained.

"The moment that Hasari-chan saw the two of you together, a spark of jealously came in." Reiko explained.

"We were also feeling it too. All three of us were feeling left out because of this." Tatsuya explained.

"I think I now understand on what Hasari is going through." Kouta said.

Akari and the other generals including DORUmon were smiling at Kouta.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Kouta-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"What would my hero, Taiki-senpai do?" Kouta asked.

Then, Kouta flicked on his goggles.

"Yosh! We go look for Hasari!" Kouta hollered.

"Hasari-chan hasn't gone far, I bet." Tagiru said.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time while we can!" Nene hollered.

"We'll search high and low for Hasari-chan if we have to." Airu explained.

"Then, let's go for it, Chosen Generals!" Akari hollered.

"Yeah!" The Chosen Generals hollered in unison.

Therefore, the Chosen Generals began their search for Hasari.

"Hang on, Hasari." Kouta thought, thinking in his mind.

* * *

Hasari's P.O.V:

"Damn that Kouta! He's such an ungrateful jerk!" I hollered.

"Why do I even have a crush on him anyway?!" I asked, in a very frustrating manner.

"I will never understand myself!" I hollered.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Near where Hasari is standing, Spadamon was seeing her expressions.

"This human is really strange. Maybe I should not. No! I promised Taiki and Shoutmon that I would find a compatible partner in order to help out DORUmon and his partner!" Spadamon thought, thinking in his mind.

"Excuse me, my lady…" Spadamon said.

Hasari became rather surprised.

"You're a Digimon! A real-life Digimon!" Hasari hollered.

"Indeed I am. I want to introduce myself." Spadamon said.

"I am Spadamon, a very noble Digimon." Spadamon said, introducing himself to Hasari.

"I could see that. Oh, and my name is Kimemo Hasari." Hasari said, introducing herself to Spadamon.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Hasari." Spadamon said.

"Likewise, Spadamon!" Hasari hollered.

Hasari and Spadamon smiled at each other.

"May I ask of why you're here by yourself?" Spadamon asked.

"Is something deep, but, I don't want to talk about it." Hasari explained.

"You shouldn't be by yourself, Hasari-chan." A boy said.

"Who are you?" Hasari said.

"My name is Maraki Romeo." The boy said, introducing himself to Hasari.

"How did you know my name?" Hasari asked.

"Lucky guess." Romeo replied.

Hasari seemed confused.

"I don't like the look on that guy's face." Spadamon thought, thinking in his mind.

Then, Spadamon could feel something.

"What's wrong, Spadamon?" Hasari asked.

"I don't know…" Spadamon replied.

"Hasari-chan!" The generals hollered in unison.

"My friends! I could hear them!" Hasari hollered.

"Hasari!" Kouta's voice hollered.

"And I could hear Kouta's too." Hasari said.

"Hasari-chan! Follow me!" Romeo hollered.

"Eh?" Hasari asked.

Romeo grabbed Hasari's hand as he went so fast.

The two and Spadamon spotted a Digimon.

"What is that thing?" Hasari asked.

"A BioSupinomon. Another one on the loose." Romeo said.

"Let's go, Nanamon!" Romeo hollered.

"Yes, Romeo!" Nanamon hollered.

"Hasari, lend me your strength!" Spadamon hollered.

"Okay!" Hasari hollered.

Therefore, the fight begins.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Chosen Generals.

"Any luck, guys?" Akari asked.

"No. Sorry, Oneesan Akari-san." Airu replied.

"Hasari-chan must have gone deep." Tagiru said.

"Where could she have gone?" Kouta asked.

"We will find her, Kouta-kun." Tatsuya said.

"Tatsuya! Reiko-san!" A couple of voices said.

"Huh?" Tatsuya and Reiko asked in unison.

"Tatsuya-san. Did you hear that?" Reiko asked.

"I did, Reiko-chan." Tatsuya replied.

"We all did." Mizuki said.

Then, an explosion was heard south of the city.

"An explosion!" Nene hollered.

"Hasari!" Kouta hollered.

"It's coming from south!" Zenjirou hollered.

"Yosh! Let's go, team!" Akari hollered.

Therefore, the team head towards where the explosion started. Hasari and Spadamon were having trouble beating this tough enemy.

* * *

"We've can't keep this up, Hasari." Spadamon said.

"I know. We need backup and fast." Hasari explained.

Romeo grew somewhat frustrated.

Then, out of nowhere, reinforcements arrived with attacks of their own.

"We're saved." Hasari said.

"Hasari!" Kouta hollered.

"Kouta! Guys!" Hasari hollered.

"Hasari-chan. Are you okay?" Nene asked.

"Yeah. I am." Hasari replied.

"Who is that guy?" Kouta asked.

"This is Maraki Romeo. Not that you care or anything, jerk." Hasari said.

Kouta became a little irritated until DORUmon pushed him forward.

"Hasari, I want to apologize for before." Kouta said.

Hasari could not believe on what Kouta is actually saying.

"It was wrong for me to think that you were okay with this. I should not have taken it for granted." Kouta said.

"Kouta…" Hasari said.

"Is he finally realizing my feelings for him?" Hasari asked, thinking in her mind.

"Are we friends again? Can we work together to defeat this creep?" Kouta asked.

Hasari quickly removed her tears and replaced it with a smile.

"You bet, Kouta!" Hasari hollered.

Tatsuya and Reiko along with everyone else smiled gracefully at their friends.

"Tatsuya!" A voice hollered.

"Reiko-san!" Another voice hollered.

"Those voices again." Tatsuya and Reiko said in unison.

"Do you see our images?" The first voice asked.

"I think so. It's so blurry." Tatsuya replied.

"We won't survive long enough. Give us your power." The second voice explained.

"Okay! We're on it!" Reiko hollered.

Tatsuya and Reiko held their Xros Overdrives.

The images became clear as two digimon appeared within the distance.

"Whoa." Reiko said.

"More Digimon." Tatsuya said.

"Thank you, you two. I am Kudamon." Kudamon said, introducing himself to Tatsuya.

"And I am Hyokomon." Hyokomon said, introducing himself to Reiko.

"Kudamon…" Tatsuya said.

"Hyokomon…" Reiko said.

"Let's fight as one." Kudamon said.

Tatsuya and Reiko became rather speechless.

"Okay…" Tatsuya and Reiko said in unison.

"I think that we should sit this one out. We should let Kouta-kun and the others take care of this." Akari explained.

"Absolutely, Akari-san!" Kiichi hollered.

"You're right, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"Yosh! Hasari! Tatsuya-san! Reiko! Let's finished this together!" Kouta hollered.

"Right!" Hasari, Tatsuya and Reiko hollered in unison.

Therefore, the four stand front and center alongside DORUmon, Spadamon, Kudamon and Hyokomon.

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon shouted.

"Blue Brave!" Spadamon shouted.

"Holy Shot!" Kudamon shouted.

"Karatakewari!" Hyokomon shouted.

DORUmon, Spadamon, Kudamon and Hyokomon combined their moves together to strike at BioSupinomon. BioSupinomon was defeated instantly.

"Alright!" Kouta, Hasari, Tatsuya and Reiko hollered in unison.

"We did it, Kouta!" DORUmon hollered.

"Yup!" Kouta hollered.

"Well play, guys!" Kaoru hollered.

"Yeah, well play." Kotone said.

"Kotone?" Nene asked.

"We make a pretty good team." Hasari said.

"We sure do." Reiko said.

"Hasari, it looks like we were a great match!" Spadamon hollered.

Hasari nodded her head.

"Let's keep on joining forces!" Spadamon said.

"You can count on me, Spadamon!" Hasari hollered.

Then, Hasari's Xros Overdrive changed into an icy blue color.

"My Xros Overdrive changed into icy blue! One of my favorite colors!" Hasari hollered.

"Kudamon, it was really fun!" Tatsuya said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Kudamon asked.

"Hyokomon, that was really cool!" Reiko hollered.

Hyokomon began to blush.

"T-Thank you, Reiko-san." Hyokomon said.

Tatsuya and Reiko's Xros Overdrives changed into white and burgundy colors respectively.

Tatsuya and Reiko were amazed.

"Now, we fight together permanently." Kudamon explained.

"Can't wait for our upcoming battles together, Reiko-san!" Hyokomon hollered.

"Our team is building up slowly. Let's work hard!" Kouta hollered.

"Yeah!" DORUmon, Hasari, Spadamon, Tatsuya, Kudamon, Reiko and Hyokomon hollered in unison.

"Where did that guy go?" Tagiru asked.

"Don't have a clue." Ren replied.

"Strange. Just like with Davidson." Ryouma said.

Akari grew rather suspicious.

"Akari-san, can I have a sample of your Xros Overdrive so that I can scan it?" Yuu asked.

"Sure, Yuu-kun." Akari replied.

Akari created a sample of her Xros Overdrive and gave it to Yuu.

"Why don't I have an Xros Overdrive?" Kotone asked, thinking in her mind.

"Let's go for some ice cream later." Akari said.

"My treat!" Kouta hollered.

"Yeah! Kouta's treat!" DORUmon hollered.

"Alright then." Akari said.

"Taiki, wherever you are, I hope that you're okay and thinking about me." Akari thought, thinking in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in DigiNeo, Taiki and Shoutmon continued to train with Apollomon and Olegmon.

"At this rate, you'll be back stronger than ever!" Olegmon hollered.

"Yosh! So pumped! Lunamon, I'm coming!" Shoutmon hollered, punching with his fists.

Then, Shoutmon noticed the look on Taiki's face.

"What's wrong, Taiki?" Shoutmon asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I've been thinking about Akari each minute." Taiki replied.

"I wonder if she's alright." Taiki said.

"Taiki, don't worry. Spadamon promised us that he would check up on her and Lunamon while finding a sync partner." Shoutmon explained.

"He's right, Taiki. Do not lose focus. Akari is in good hands." Apollomon explained.

"I hope so." Taiki said.

"Let's keep on training until then!" Shoutmon hollered.

"Right!" Taiki hollered.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Bagra Pandemonium…

"The artificial humans will continue to toy with the generals until the tournament begins…" Ryutarbazei said.

"You're up next, Yuji-kun." Ryutarbazei said.

"Yeah. I am." Yuji said.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Digital World…

"A new battle has started. We will fight until our leader returns." Omegamon said.

"Royal Knights, assemble!" Omegamon shouted.

Beacons of light appeared in the eyes of each Royal Knight.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ways of the Kudou!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the sixth chapter of Digimon Xros Wars Story II. Kouta seeks teaching from Akari and gets an encounter with a familiar face. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ways of the Kudou! Teaching 101!

Yuu was up all night scanning the Xros Overdrive sample.

"Yuu, you should get some rest." Nene said.

"I'm fine, Nee-san. I am a junior scientist after all." Yuu said.

"In all manners, even junior scientists need their sleep." Nene explained.

"Get some sleep at least, Yuu. I want you to be in top shape for your date with Miho-chan tomorrow." Nene said.

Yuu became a bit embarrassed.

"Y-Yes, Nee-san." Yuu said.

Nene smiled as she left her younger brother in peace.

"Nene is a wonderful older sister." Damemon said.

"Nee-san is the best." Yuu said.

"So, what did you find in the sample, Yuu?" Damemon asked.

"Damemon, the Xros Overdrive is nothing like any device I had witnessed throughout my life." Yuu replied.

Then, the Xros Overdrive sample was glowing like crazy.

"Incredible. This must be the answer I've been looking for." Yuu said.

"We should tell the others!" Damemon said.

"Yeah! Akari-san would be very pleased to hear about it!" Yuu said.

Kotone was watching nearby, anxiously wanting her own Xros Overdrive.

* * *

The next day, Akari was hanging out with Nene, Mizuki, Airu, Mami, Haruka, Midori, Kaoru, Hasari and Reiko for some quality girl time.

"What a fun day! It's been a while since we do stuff like this!" Akari hollered.

"Yeah! I actually missed one of those rare moments that we don't hang with the guys!" Mami said.

"It's a good thing too. Peace is what we girls need right now." Mizuki said.

Kaoru nibbled into a soft cookie.

"Kiichi-kun is going love what I got for him." Kaoru said.

"You are really an awesome girlfriend, Kaoru!" Bearmon hollered.

"And you are the greatest best friend ever, Bearmon!" Kaoru said.

Kaoru and Bearmon gave each other a warm hug.

"Ryouma is going to love what I got for him!" Airu hollered.

"Airu-chan, you sure are crazy about Ryouma-kun." Haruka said.

"Of course I'm crazy about Ryouma! I loved him to death!" Airu hollered.

"Well, I loved Tagiru to death!" Mami hollered.

"It's hard to believed that the two are you are still together." Midori said.

"For one thing, I guess that I understand what love means." Hasari said.

"Like your crush on Kouta-kun, Hasari-chan?" Reiko asked.

"Hey, it counts for something. I think it's pretty sweet that you have a huge crush on Yuji-kun." Hasari said.

Reiko slightly blushed as the other girls smiled.

"Perfect! The right chance to talk with Akari-san!" Kouta hollered.

"Are you sure about this, Kouta?" DORUmon asked.

"Hey, it's only Akari-san. I have to learn more about her sooner or later." Kouta said.

"Oi, Akari-san!" Kouta hollered.

"Kouta?" Hasari asked.

"Hi, Kouta-kun!" Akari hollered, in a very cheerful manner.

"I've been looking for you, Akari-san!" Kouta explained.

"You have? For what reason?" Akari asked, being a bit confused.

"Can you tell me about Taiki-senpai? Was he like?" Kouta asked.

"Well, Taiki was an incredible boy. He never knows the meaning of giving up. That's what I admired about him the most." Akari explained.

"Taiki-kun always has faith in his friends until the very end." Nene said.

"Taiki-kun was the one who lead all of us to victory during our fight against Ryutarbazei, the New Bagra Army and ZeedMillenniummon two years ago. However, he and his partner Shoutmon sacrificed themselves for both worlds. It turned into a major impact for all of us." Mizuki explained.

"I guess that in a way, Taiki-san made all of us the people that we are today." Airu said.

"Awesome. Really awesome." Kouta said.

"Akari-san, I need to say something." Kouta said.

"Sounds like it is really important. We'll give you some alone time with Kouta-kun, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"Okay. Thank you, Nene. I'll meet you guys later." Akari said.

Nene smiled.

Therefore, Nene and the other girls left Akari, Kouta and DORUmon alone for a while.

"Come on, let's go to the park." Akari said.

"I guess I have to hide DORUmon in my Xros Overdrive. Just to be safe." Kouta said.

"Good idea." DORUmon said.

* * *

Kouta immediately stored DORUmon inside of his Xros Overdrive as he and Akari head towards the park.

"So, what's the real deal, Kouta-kun?" Akari asked.

Kouta took a deep breath.

"I want to learn everything about you, Akari-san." Kouta said.

Akari became somewhat shocked but smiled.

"I figured this would happen. Those hints you were giving me all week were pretty clear in mind." Akari explained.

"But, Akari-san, answer this, how in the hell did you put up with Taiki-senpai? Was it frustrating?" Kouta asked.

"I'll tell you this, it's wasn't easy being the long-time best friend turned recently girlfriend of a guy who has a really bad habit for helping others in need. During our adventure together in the Digital World, I kept up with Taiki in every step of the way. He was doing the impossible, all right." Akari said, remising about her adventure with Taiki in the Digital World three years ago.

"Whoa…" Kouta said.

"Akari-san, please take me under your wing!" Kouta hollered.

Akari began to sweat a little bit.

"I don't know…This is actually the first time a boy admires me. I have the younger girls admiring me like crazy." Akari said.

Then, Kouta looked at Akari with large puppy eyes.

"Kouta-kun…" Akari said.

"But, didn't you want Tagiru-kun to teach instead?" Akari asked.

"Tagiru-san is a cool and awesome guy. Nevertheless, I do not think that he is the right person for this task." Kouta replied.

"So please, Akari-san. My life depends on it!" Kouta hollered.

"You're eager and very willing just like Tagiru-kun. I could tell you're a very different person from him." Akari explained.

"Yosh! I'll be glad to take you under my wing, Kouta-kun!" Akari hollered.

"Yes!" Kouta hollered.

"We'll begin later today!" Akari said.

"There you are, Akari-san!" Yuu hollered.

Yuu and Damemon met up with Akari and Kouta.

"Yuu-kun! Damemon!" Akari hollered.

"We got some great news!" Damemon hollered.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense!" Kouta said.

"Akari-san, we found out that your Xros Overdrive contains a matter of legendary data. That was the reason it changed in the first place." Yuu explained.

"Whoa…" Akari said.

"It must have been that I have more experienced being with Taiki and fighting within the Digital World." Akari said.

"If there's anything you need help on, let me know, Akari-san." Yuu said.

Akari nodded her head.

"I will. No need to worry, Yuu-kun." Akari said.

"I got to go. Sudou-san is waiting for me for hours and I can't disappoint her." Yuu explained.

Akari and Kouta began to giggle.

"Guess not." Kouta said.

Therefore, Yuu put Damemon inside of his Xros Loader and head south to meet with Miho.

"Scratch that, we'll start right away. Kouta-kun, you may need to take some notes." Akari explained.

* * *

Afterwards, Akari brought Kouta to her house in order to teach him.

"Okay, Kouta-kun, we'll start with the basics. Simple stuff." Akari explained.

"Sweet!" Kouta hollered.

"What should we start with? I'm so eager!" Kouta hollered.

Then, Akari punched Kouta in the head.

"Let me finished, dammit!" Akari shouted.

Kouta was crying a little bit.

"If you're going to be Taiki someday, you'll have to act like him and act as your own person too." Akari explained.

"For starters, you must have a strong heart. One that would inspire to help others in need." Akari continued.

"A strong heart? One that would inspire to help others in need?" Kouta asked.

"Yes. You'll understand it in time, Kouta-kun." Akari replied.

"And, you must be a great leader too. You can't rush into things just like that." Akari explained.

"Akari is really a great teacher." Lunamon said.

"Akari is the one person to talk to, kyu!" Cutemon said.

"Yeah." Dorulumon said.

"I have a couple of activities afterwards, Akari-san." Kouta said.

"That's good. It's a perfect timing to take some notes." Akari said.

* * *

Kouta took out his notepad.

Kouta began to listen to Akari's words.

A voiceover of Akari's began to speak through the montage of Kouta.

"First, you must be a great player." Akari explained.

"A great player…Got it." Kouta said.

Kouta was seen playing field soccer.

"You must have skills and be a good sport." Akari explained.

"Skills and be a good sport. No problem." Kouta said.

Next, Kouta was seen participating in karate.

"You must have perseverance." Akari explained.

"Overall, just have fun and go with the flow." Akari finished.

"Just have fun and go with the flow. I am all fun and outgoing. I also have great perseverance." Kouta said.

Lastly, Kouta is at the basketball court, practicing with his team.

* * *

Kouta shot the basketball into the hoop.

"Yes!" Kouta hollered.

"Nice one, Kouta!" Hasari hollered.

"Way to go, Kouta!" DORUmon hollered.

"Kouta-kun, you've really improved." Tatsuya explained.

"Tatsuya-san is right. You are really coming to the top, Kouta-kun." Ryouma said.

"No congrats for me? I taught Kouta everything he knows!" Tagiru hollered.

"Sure you did." Gumdramon said.

"Thanks, Ryouma-san. But, the real credit should go to Akari-san." Kouta said, pointing at Akari.

Akari slightly blushed a bit.

"They've totally ignored me!" Tagiru hollered.

"Of course they did, dumbass." Gumdramon said.

"Kouta, please let me teach you!" Tagiru hollered.

"Thanks, but, I'm good, Tagiru-san. Akari-san is handling that perfectly." Kouta explained.

"Because, Akari-san is a girl, right?!" Tagiru asked, in a very upsetting manner.

"Calm down, will you, Tagiru?" Mami asked.

"Kouta-kun is really gotten better. He's thinking ahead unlike Tagiru-kun." Zenjirou said.

"That's what hard work gets you." Akari said.

"You have become quite the mentor, Akari-chan." Nene said.

"You've should be proud, Akari-chan." Mizuki said.

"I guess so. I just couldn't no to the little guy." Akari said, blushing.

"Still, you did a good job, Akari-san." Reiko said.

"Well, I'm going to take a break. I'll probably get a chilidog." Kouta said.

"Let's go, DORUmon!" Kouta hollered.

"Okay!" DORUmon hollered.

Kouta and DORUmon dashed out in a hurry.

"Thanks again, Akari-san!" Kouta hollered.

"Hurry back!" Akari hollered.

"Geez, there he goes." Hasari said.

* * *

Kouta's P.O.V:

I got myself a chilidog and I brought DORUmon a cookie. It was nice to take a break every occasionally.

"This chilidog is so good!" I hollered.

"I love this cookie!" DORUmon hollered.

DORUmon and I happily walked through the streets, eating our treats.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

"So that's the human who has the spirit of the legendary general?" Shinji asked.

"Yuji-kun, show him no mercy. Take him head-on." Shinji explained.

"Of course I will. Let's go, Ryudamon." Yuji said.

"Right, Yuji-sama." Ryudamon said.

Shinji disappeared as Yuji and Ryudamon made their move.

Kouta had finished his chilidog.

"Man that was good." Kouta said.

Then, DORUmon stopped for some reason.

"What's wrong, DORUmon?" Kouta asked.

Then, Kouta realized what DORUmon is looking upon.

"You're…" Kouta said.

"Yuji!" Kouta hollered.

Yuji remained silent.

"Where were you, Yuji?" Kouta asked.

"Yuji. Answer me, Yuji!" Kouta hollered.

"If you want an explanation, fight me, Doumoto!" Yuji said.

Yuji held up an Xros Overdrive, which is black and orange.

"An Xros Overdrive? I knew it…!" Kouta thought.

"Fine then!" Kouta hollered.

Kouta held up his Xros Overdrive.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were beginning to worry about Kouta and DORUmon.

"Where are Kouta-kun and DORUmon?" Mizuki asked.

"They should have been back for now." Nene replied.

"I hope that they're alright." Hasari said.

"Kouta-kun…" Akari thought.

Then, the Xros Overdrives of Akari, Hasari, Tatsuya and Reiko began to beep.

"The Xros Overdrives are reacting weirdly." Kotone said.

Hasari picked up her icy blue Xros Overdrive.

"It's Kouta. He's in trouble!" Hasari said.

The generals gasped in horror.

"We'll give him back up on the double!" Akari hollered.

"I'll come too!" Kotone hollered.

"No. You have to stay here, Kotone." Nene said.

"Don't worry, Nene. I'll protect Kotone in your place." Sparrowmon said.

"Thank you, Sparrowmon." Nene said.

Sparrowmon just smiled at his friend.

"Let's move out!" Akari hollered.

"Right!" Hasari, Tatsuya, Reiko and Kotone hollered in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouta is at a big pinch right now by fighting against Yuji.

"DORUmon. Are you alright?" Kouta asked.

"I can manage. Kouta, I don't think we can win this one." DORUmon said.

"No! We cannot quit! We have to show them what we can do!" Kouta hollered.

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon shouted.

DORUmon launched a metal ball at Ryudamon. However, Ryudamon dodged it.

"No way…" Kouta said.

"It's useless. Just quit on fighting." Yuji said.

"Don't screw around with me!" Kouta shouted.

"You wanted this. Attack again, Ryudamon!" Yuji shouted.

"TERA BURST!" Ryudamon shouted.

Ryudamon blasted DORUmon with multiple explosions.

DORUmon felled to the ground.

"DORUmon!" Kouta shouted.

"Doumoto, it's over. Again, Ryudamon!" Yuji said.

Ryudamon charged towards Kouta and DORUmon.

"Weib Spirale!" JagerDorulumon shouted.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon shouted.

"Bunny Booster!" Jumpson shouted.

"Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted.

JagerDorulumon, Crescemon, Jumpmon and Sparrowmon combined their moves together to strike at Ryudamon.

"Tch!" Yuji growled.

"Nice job, Sparrowmon!

"Kouta!" Hasari said.

"Are you alright, Kouta-kun?" Akari asked.

"Yeah." Kouta replied.

"Yuji-kun?" Reiko asked, being a bit puzzled.

"Is that you?" Hasari asked.

"Attack." Yuji said.

"TERRA BURST!" Ryudamon shouted.

Ryudamon blasted everyone once more.

"Shit." Tatsuya said.

"He's strong." Akari said.

"He's has an enormous dark energy flowing through him. I can't even figure it out." Akari thought.

"Yuji-kun, that's enough." Tatsuya said.

However, Yuji would not budge. Yuji snapped his fingers to make Ryudamon continued. Ryudamon attacked DORUmon and the others viciously.

"He's a monster, kyu." Jumpmon said, degenerating back to Cutemon.

"What can we do, Akari?" Crescemon asked, degenerating back to Lunamon.

"I don't know…" Akari replied.

"Yuji-kun, you're unforgivable. I'll show you what I'm capable of!" Tatsuya hollered.

"Kudamon!" Tatsuya hollered.

"Right!" Kudamon hollered.

"Us too!" Hasari and Reiko hollered in unison.

Spadamon and Hyokomon nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's do it!" Spadamon said.

"Dangan Senpu!" Kudamon shouted.

"Aurora Blazer!" Spadamon shouted.

"Karatakewari!" Hyokomon shouted.

Kudamon, Spadamon and Hyokomon combined their moves together to strike at Ryudamon once more. However, Ryudamon dodged it with ease.

"I want to become stronger. Stronger than any other general or hunter combined." Yuji said.

"Yuji." Kouta said.

"However, I will take down anyone who gets in my way!" Yuji shouted.

"You bastard." Kouta said.

"You're a general just like us, Yuji! You should join our side!" Kouta said.

"I don't plan on teaming up with a weakling." Yuji explained.

Kouta became infuriated.

"DORUmon!" Kouta shouted.

DORUmon charged at Ryudamon. However, Ryudamon attacked him.

"You're weak. That's why you lost." Yuji explained.

Yuji gave something to Akari.

"Wait. Who are you?" Akari asked.

"Musha Yuji. Remember it." Yuji replied, walking off.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	7. Chapter 7: Ryouma's Mission!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the seventh chapter of Digimon Xros Wars Story II. It focuses on one of the veteran Chosen Generals, Mogami Ryouma, as he has some personal trouble dealing with Taiki's sacrifice. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Ryouma's Mission! Escaping the Void!

"I can't believe it. We've actually lost a battle." Tatsuya said.

"What's worse is that we lost to Yuji-kun to all people." Hasari said.

"Yuji-kun was really scary just now." Reiko explained.

"Yuji-kun is one tough boy." Akari explained.

"What did I do wrong?" Kouta asked.

"Kouta-san?" Kotone asked.

Kouta felled onto his knees.

"Kouta…" DORUmon said.

"It's my fault. I was really foolish by thinking I could take on Yuji." Kouta said.

Kouta began to cry a little.

"I'm sorry, Akari-san. I've failed you." Kouta said.

"Hey, it's okay, Kouta-kun. We all saw what Yuji-kun was capable of. Ryudamon could be DORUmon's opponent when the time comes." Akari said.

"The best thing we can do right now is report this back to the others." Hasari explained.

"Cheer up, Kouta-kun!" Akari hollered.

Kouta began to smile a bit.

Akari helped Kouta up on his feet.

* * *

Afterwards, Akari, Kouta and the others began explaining about what happening to the rest of the team.

"No way! You had a fight with another human?" Hideaki asked.

Akari nodded her head.

"Yes. Apparently, he was very strong." Akari replied.

"His name is Musha Yuji. An old friend of ours." Kouta explained.

"The three of us deeply knew Yuji-kun before he transferred in an elite neighboring school." Hasari explained.

"Who would've thought that Yuji-kun became so invincible?" Reiko asked.

"This Yuji guy seems pretty tough." Kiichi said.

"I vowed that the next time I see that jerk, I won't lose!" Kouta said.

"Kouta…" Hasari said.

Ryouma smiled gracefully at Kouta's determination.

"Master Ryouma. What's the matter?" Psychemon asked.

"It's nothing." Ryouma replied.

"Master Ryouma…" Psychemon said.

"Everyone. We're leaving early." Ryouma said.

"What's the rush, Ryouma?" Tagiru asked.

"I have to do something to do." Ryouma replied.

"It's everything okay, darling?" Airu asked.

Ryouma nodded his head.

"Yeah. I am perfectly fine, Airu." Ryouma replied.

"If there's anything wrong, please share it with me. Okay?" Airu asked.

"I will definitely share them with you, Airu." Ryouma said.

"Take this." Airu said, as she handed something to Ryouma.

"What's this?" Ryouma asked.

"It's a surprise." Airu replied.

"I love you." Airu said.

"I love you too." Ryouma said.

Ryouma and Airu deeply kissed each other on the lips.

"One of the best couples that we have in the entire group." Nene commented.

Ryouma and Airu stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

Ryouma and Psychemon began their way out.

"That Ryouma is one mysterious guy." Tagiru said.

"That what's make him very thick on stuff." Ren said.

"Ryouma…" Airu thought.

* * *

"Master Ryouma. You seemed a bit tense." Psychemon said.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about, Psychemon." Ryouma said.

* * *

Ryouma opened the door to his house.

"I'm home, mother!" Ryouma hollered.

"Welcome home, Ryouma." Mrs. Mogami said.

"How was practice?" Mrs. Mogami asked.

"It went pretty well. Our youngest player is growing by each surviving moment." Ryouma replied.

"I take that you had fun too, Psychemon?" Mrs. Mogami asked.

"I sure did, Master Ryouma's mother!" Psychemon replied.

"Mother, I'm going to played on the piano for a while." Ryouma explained.

"That's the future pianist in you, Ryouma." Mrs. Mogami said.

Ryouma smiled.

Ryouma headed to his room as he took out some papers and put them on top of the piano.

Ryouma quietly played a sad song.

Ryouma stopped playing for a minute.

"This isn't right. This isn't how life is supposed to be." Ryouma thought.

"Taiki-san left a big impact on all of us. I know that it's affecting Akari-san the most, but, I am also devastated." Ryouma thought.

"Why, Taiki-san?" Ryouma asked.

"You were my hero, Taiki-san." Ryouma said.

"What am I supposed to do without your guidance, Taiki-san?" Ryouma asked.

Ryouma began to cry.

"Ryouma-san." A voice said.

"What was that?" Ryouma asked.

Ryouma dashed out of his room.

"Master Ryouma?" Psychemon asked.

"Let's go, partner! Something's calling out to me!" Ryouma hollered.

"Right!" Psychemon hollered.

Ryouma and Psychemon left the house to find the strange voice.

"Nobody's here." Ryouma said.

"Took you long enough, Mogami Ryouma-san." A girl said.

"You are?" Ryouma asked.

"Mazoko Sakura." The girl said, introducing herself to Ryouma.

"And this is my partner, Mariamon." Sakura said, introducing Mariamon to Ryouma and Psychemon.

"I've never seen you before." Ryouma said.

"We just moved here." Sakura said.

"This girl is rather strange." Ryouma thought.

"And her partner is exactly like Psychemon." Ryouma thought.

Then, a signal appeared on Ryouma's Xros Loader.

"Mistress Sakura." Mariamon said.

"I know. This way, Ryouma-san!" Sakura hollered.

Ryouma and Psychemon followed the two into town.

* * *

Flames flowed through the city.

"Our target, Hououmon." Sakura explained.

"Master Ryouma, it's big." Psychemon said.

"We may have to go Flash Shinka on this one." Ryouma said.

"But, should we call Akari and the others?" Psychemon asked.

"We'll be fine." Ryouma replied.

Therefore, Ryouma and Sakura along with their partners begin to take on Hououmon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the park.

"Oneesan Akari-san." Airu said.

"Yes, Airu-chan?" Akari asked.

"I'm worried about Ryouma." Airu replied.

"He became rather distant lately." Airu explained.

"I think I know why. The best thing that you could do right now is give Ryouma-kun some space." Akari explained.

"I guess I could try that. I just can't bear to see Ryouma sad." Airu said.

Then, a beep was heard on the Xros Overdrives and Airu's Xros Loader.

"It's happening again. That could mean one thing..." Kouta said.

"Ryouma! Ryouma needs our help!" Airu hollered.

"That's why we're here for." Hasari said.

"Let's go, team generals!" Reiko hollered.

"I'll assist you." A boy said.

"Who are you?" Tatsuya asked.

"Rocko Mankogo." The boy said, introducing himself to Akari and the others.

A look-alike of Opossumon appeared beside Rocko.

"A look-alike of myself?" Opossumon asked.

"Hey, sexy blonde-haired girl." Rocko said, eyeing on Airu.

"Back off! I have a boyfriend!" Airu shouted.

Akari fixed her goggles on her hair a little bit.

"Let's get to Ryouma-kun quickly!" Akari hollered.

"Lead the way, Akari-san!" Kouta hollered.

* * *

Ryouma was in a big pinch at this time.

"Master Ryouma. Are you alright?" MalzarAzaemon asked.

"Somehow." Ryouma replied.

"We can't win like this." Ryouma thought.

"Is he showing some kind of resolve?" Sakura thought.

Hououmon attacked Ryouma and MalzarAzaemon once more.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" Airu shouted.

"Staff Buster!" BeatThrottlemon shouted.

BeatThrottlemon launched her staff at Hououmon.

"Ryouma-kun!" Akari hollered.

"Airu! Akari-san! Kouta-kun!" Ryouma said.

"We're here to help, Ryouma-san!" Kouta hollered.

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon shouted.

"Blue Brave!" Spadamon shouted.

"Holy Shot!" Kudamon shouted.

DORUmon, Spadamon and Kudamon combined their moves together to strike at Hououmon.

"Yes!" Reiko hollered.

"They did it!" Hyokomon hollered.

Hououmon somehow regenerated himelf.

"Spoke too soon." Reiko said.

Hououmon attacked once more.

"Kouta, the flames are really effective now." DORUmon said.

"No doubt about it." Kouta said.

"Ryouma. You're sad, aren't you?" Airu asked.

"How did you know?" Ryouma asked.

"A wild guess. I **am **your girlfriend after all!" Airu replied, with a smile on her face.

Ryouma smiled.

"Look at the gift I handed to you earlier." Airu said.

Ryouma quickly looked at his gift from Airu.

"It's a necklace. I made it for you. It even has the first letters to our names." Airu explained.

"Airu. I love it." Ryouma said.

Ryouma hugged Airu.

Airu deeply blushed afterwards.

"Taiki-san may not be with us anymore, but, you still have him in spirit." Airu explained.

"I have Taiki-san in spirit?" Ryouma asked.

Airu sweetly nodded her head.

* * *

Then, Ryouma saw an image of Taiki.

"Taiki-san?" Ryouma asked.

"Ryouma, believe in yourself. Believe and you'll win." Taiki said.

"Believe in myself?" Ryouma asked.

"You're a Chosen General after all." Taiki replied, giving Ryouma thumbs up.

* * *

Ryouma smiled with strong confidence.

"Let's finish this fight as one. Airu! Akari-san! Everyone!" Ryouma hollered.

"Great idea, Ryouma-kun!" Akari hollered.

"Awesome, darling!" Airu hollered.

"So pumped! Working alongside three of the legendary Chosen Generals!" Kouta hollered.

"I'm one of them too, Kouta-san!" Kotone hollered.

"Zekarushi Chronos!" MalzarAzaemon shouted.

"Juju Strike!" BeatThrottlemon shouted.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon shouted.

"Weib Spirale!" JagerDorulumon shouted.

"Bunny Booster!" Jumpmon shouted.

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon shouted.

"Blue Brave!" Spadamon shouted.

"Holy Shot!" Kudamon shouted.

"Karatakewari!" Hyokomon shouted.

"Random Laser!" Sparrowmon shouted.

MalzarAzaemon and the others combined their moves together to strike at Hououmon once more.

Hououmon was defeated.

"You did it, darling!" Airu hollered.

Ryouma and Airu passionately kissed each other on the lips.

"It was thanks to you and everyone else. Thank you, Airu." Ryouma said.

Airu smiled.

"And thanks for your assistance, Sakura." Ryouma said.

"She's gone." Kouta said.

"And so is Rocko." Hasari said.

"This is so weird. First, Alexander-kun, now, Romeo-kun, Sakura-chan and Rocko-kun. Just what is going on?" Akari thought.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
